


The Difference Between Love And Lust…

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: DIFFERENCE [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he insane?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Love And Lust…

**Author's Note:**

> wrote in 2008... makes me sad that my new stuff isn't this good...

The Difference Between Love And Lust… 

 

CHAPTER 1: IRUKA

Iruka’s day hadn’t gone well… sometimes it seemed like Konohamaru was trying to drive him insane… today’s little ‘practical joke’ had gone too far! Iruka dusted his vest off in disgust, why did he get ‘blessed’ with another just like Naruto… he didn’t know what he’d ever done to get such bad karma, but he was ready to atone if it would save him from another day like today! 

Well, on the bright side, he’d finished grading all the students written work and the weekend was here once more. Two days of rest from Konohamaru’s antics sounded like nirvana. Iruka went into his bedroom stripping his dirty clothes and walking determinedly toward his shower.

After a shower Iruka felt a bit better. Faced with a duty free weekend Iruka smiled his first real smile of the week. He hadn’t seen Anko since she’d taken over a team, and her team hadn’t moved up from D rank missions yet… Iruka decided to see if she was at the bar with Genma, Asuma, and Raidou… he just hoped Kakashi wasn’t there, he hadn’t stopped taunting him since it became known around ANBU that he’d voluntarily went to Ibiki.

Iruka’s karma continued, there sitting at the table beside Anko was the copy nin himself, and it was too late to duck out since Kakashi spotted him immediately and called out, “Well, if it isn’t Iruka.” 

Iruka frowned and made his way to the table, Genma kicked out a chair for him… right beside Kakashi. Iruka looked around the table with a sigh; it was no use unless he wanted to be rude this was the only chair available.

Iruka sat and Raidou poured a cup of sake, wordlessly placing it in Iruka’s hand, Iruka silently thanked him. Raidou was the only one that understood Iruka’s distress at sitting next to Kakashi, he’d commented on it one night just like this one when they’d all been drinking and Iruka had let it slip that he thought Kakashi was kind of cute.

Kakashi didn’t waste no time, “What is Ibiki’s little playmate up to tonight?” His single visible eye twinkled in mirth.

Iruka rolled his eyes, “I thought you were supposed to hide the fact you were in ANBU… the only way you’d know about me and Ibiki is if you were in ANBU.”

Kakashi’s eye wrinkled in amusement. “I figure you have… ‘intimate’ knowledge of who is in ANBU.” He said, his voice wry.

Iruka blushed and frowned at Kakashi, “I’m going to give you intimate knowledge of my fist if you don’t stop.” Iruka muttered.

Kakashi gave a chuckle; his face was very obviously amused even covered by the mask. “I think Ibiki’s a bad influence on you, what happened to our gentle little dolphin?” he asked coyly.

Thankfully Anko choose that moment to interrupt before things got violent… or interesting depending on your point of view.

“So, Iruka, what brings you out to hang with us degenerates tonight?”

Iruka gave her a soft smile. “Well, I wouldn’t label you ALL degenerates”, he gave a pointed look at Kakashi, triggering a round of hoots and Genma patting Kakashi on the back good-naturedly.

Kakashi merely shrugged, “I try…” he said mildly, triggering another round of hoots.

From there the conversation degenerated into small talk about missions and laughter about their teams various misadventures, but through it all Iruka could feel Kakashi’s eye watching him… it was a bit disconcerting and Iruka couldn’t help noticing again how very sexy Kakashi was… and wondering if he was dominant or submissive in the bedroom. 

Iruka didn’t do uke for anyone… except Ibiki; he had to add his cheeks flushing lightly. Kakashi saw and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Iruka flushed deeper and Kakashi’s eye crinkled as his face took on a knowing grin.

Iruka looked away, trying to concentrate on Genma’s story, but he could almost feel Kakashi’s gaze on his body like hands and his breathing quickened.

The rest of the night Iruka struggled to avoid looking at Kakashi. When it got late Genma and Anko made their exit claiming they had to get up early with their teams. Raidou laughed and told them he’d walk with them as he followed them out of the bar, earning him a dirty look from Anko and a smirk from Kakashi. 

That left Iruka and Kakashi, Iruka got up with an awkward laugh. “Well, I really should be going as well…”

Kakashi hadn’t moved from his lazy sprawl, “If you must…” Kakashi’s gaze was amused. Iruka shifted uncomfortably, it felt like Kakashi could look right through him, like he could read Iruka’s every thought. Iruka nodded speechlessly, and swiftly left. 

As he walked back towards his apartment his thoughts were on Kakashi, the man intrigued him… to have that, the famous sexy copy ninja, under him… that was worth a fantasy or two. Iruka grinned.

“What is so amusing? Care to share it?” Kakashi’s soft voice came from near Iruka’s left shoulder and Iruka couldn’t help a startled gasp, he turned and glared at Kakashi who was not bothering to hide his entertainment at Iruka’s reaction.

Iruka flushed deeply, both in anger and embarrassment, “What are you doing here?!”

“Here… In the village?” Kakashi replied, being deliberately obtuse.

“No. Here… as in by my side.” Iruka hissed through clenched teeth.

Kakashi shrugged benignly, “Why shouldn’t I be here?”

Iruka shook his head in disgust, “I’m going home.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kakashi replied agreeably and followed by his side. Iruka stopped and turned, “BY MYSELF!” Iruka added firmly.

Kakashi studied Iruka’s face, and then shrugged. “Kiss me.”

“WHAT!” Iruka nearly yelled before realizing he was in the middle of the village and it was quite late at night.

“Kiss me… if you still want me to leave I will.” Kakashi stated with blunt honesty.

Iruka looked around and, not spotting any easy way out of this mess, he nodded. “Fine.”

Kakashi took Iruka’s vest in his hands pulling him into the shadow of a building. When Kakashi brushed his mask down Iruka’s breath caught, his mouth hanging slightly open… a position Kakashi easily took advantage of as he lowered his head to kiss Iruka passionately his tongue stroking Iruka’s lips before slipping inside to tease Iruka’s mouth with gentle flicks of his tongue. Iruka’s breath released as a low moan and he molded his body to Kakashi’s lean wiry body eagerly. 

Iruka swore Kakashi’s kiss melted his brain cells, all he could think is one word, MORE! He needed more, he HAD to have MORE!

Kakashi pulled back, his voice was silken. “Would you like me to leave?”

Iruka had a hard time getting his brain to function long enough to say the word, “No.” 

Kakashi was mesmerizing; a strong sensuous jaw line, high cheekbones and his lips… Iruka could write a book on the perfection of those lips; they were perfect, soft and full without being feminine. The scar running down his cheek from beneath his hitai-ate, only served to accent his perfect cheekbones and direct your gaze to his tempting lips.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow at Iruka, with a taunting smirk. “Are you ok?”

“I…I think I’d like very much for you to come home with me.” Iruka couldn’t tear his eyes away from those tempting lips, he wanted to taste them… feel them as they… Iruka took a big breath turning his eyes away from Kakashi’s lips and looking up into Kakashi’s amused gaze.

“I think I’d like that.” Kakashi replied in a calm voice, for a minute Iruka couldn’t remember what Kakashi was replying to, then he remembered and flushed. “This way.” Iruka gave Kakashi an awkward smile.

Before stepping out of the shadow of the building Kakashi gave Iruka confident smirk and covered his face once more.

The walk to Iruka’s apartment seemed endless, every shift of Kakashi’s muscles as he walked beside him sent a wave of lust through Iruka.

Kakashi was undeniably Dom, a fluid, dangerous flowing panther. The promise of great speed and strength although his moves were sensual and exquisite; elegant, smooth… effortless.

By the time they had arrived any hesitation Iruka may have felt was over shadowed by his need to feel Kakashi’s sexy body pressed intimately against him.

Iruka unlocked the door and walked in to turn on the light; before he could turn it on he felt Kakashi’s arms enclose him from behind. Kakashi’s hard cock lay nestled against Iruka’s ass as his heavenly lips brushed along Iruka’s neck, nibbling softly. Iruka moaned and pressed back into the firm cloth covered bulge, earning a soft low purr from Kakashi “mmm…”

Kakashi’s hands skillfully stroked over Iruka’s body and when a cool breezy blew over Iruka’s skin he realized that those talented hands had stripped him without his even realizing it. The realization only served to excite him more… he’d gladly do anything Kakashi desired.

Kakashi turned Iruka, he’d removed his mask and hitai-ate. Kakashi’s mismatched eyes seemed to glow softly in the dim lighting, his gaze dominant commanding, yet playful. “I think it’s time for you to return the favor” his lips twisted in a taunting smirk. 

Iruka began stripping Kakashi while he stood there watching, the taunting smirk never wavering, his eyes danced with humor as Iruka’s hands shook slightly. “If you do a good job I have a reward for you.”

Iruka couldn’t help the shaking of his hands, he’d never wanted anyone this badly before he’d even been touched intimately. Every piece of clothing Iruka removed revealed another mouth watering milky expense of skin that seemed to beg for his lips to taste it.

Iruka removed Kakashi’s pants and Kakashi finally stood nude before him. The sight was so extraordinary Iruka couldn’t find the strength to rise to his feet and remained kneeing before Kakashi as if in worship. Kakashi’s body was a work of art worthy of his adoration; Iruka would gladly BEG to be the one to worship it. 

Kakashi smirked down at him, before cupping his chin and urging him to his feet. Kakashi’s hands gently cupped Iruka’s face holding Iruka to him as he passionately masterfully kissed him, leaving Iruka breathless with desire. 

Kakashi dipped his head nuzzling Iruka’s ear as he breathed soft whispers, tickling the shell, Iruka had a hard time focusing on Kakashi’s words through the exquisite pleasure. “Would you like your reward?” Kakashi drew back his hooded eyes full of promise of pleasures Iruka could only dream about, it would take a lifetime to experience all this ivory god had to offer. Kakashi’s fingers grazed lightly over Iruka’s neck, the electric sensations caused Iruka’s nipples to tighten to hard points.

Kakashi’s words made Iruka’s whole body tingle, but his eyes couldn’t leave the perfect alabaster body before him. “I want to touch you…” Iruka breathed. The tingling, taunting touches of Kakashi’s fingers stilled.

Kakashi gave him an amused, indulgent smirk. “As you wish…” his hand dropped casually to his side and he watched Iruka’s eyes as Iruka reached up to brush hesitant strokes over Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi drew one of Iruka’s fingers in, sucking it gently to sensitivity before teasing it with his tongue. Iruka’s breath caught and as Kakashi released his finger he gave a shaky sigh, then ran his fingers down Kakashi’s neck, drawing a hiss and Kakashi’s eyes darkened in passion.

Iruka felt a surge of satisfaction; he’d caused Kakashi’s control to slip for a minute, his fingers continued down over Kakashi’s chest tracing his pecs before circling in to graze lightly over his nipples. 

Kakashi smirked and Iruka continued his slow exploration, his fingers grazed over Kakashi’s taught abs and Kakashi’s eyes sparked, his smirk a bit softer. Iruka leaned in and ran his tongue over the hollow of Kakashi’s hip, looking up to see Kakashi’s eyes deep with desire, the smirk gone from his face. Kakashi almost looked fierce his dark and red eye staring down at Iruka like that.

Iruka breathed soft moist teasing breaths over Kakashi’s erect cock, before leaning in to take it in his mouth. Kakashi’s muscles stiffened in an effort to control his reaction to the delightful sensation. 

Iruka drew on Kakashi’s cock sliding up and down its length, his tongue caressing the shaft. Kakashi closed his eyes and moaned, his hand coming down to caress Iruka’s cheek, when his eyes opened he was once more in control. He thrust gently into Iruka’s mouth fucking it, his passion-darkened eyes watching his cock slid in and out of Iruka’s mouth. Kakashi then cupped Iruka’s chin stopping him and when Iruka released Kakashi’s cock to look up at him Kakashi drew Iruka up to stand before him, then kissed him passionately before leading Iruka into the bedroom and to the bed. 

Kakashi gave Iruka a mischievous look before pushing him down on his back on the bed and holding Iruka’s hands gently pinned above his head. Kakashi hovered over him a wicked smirk came to his lips as his finger traced chakra bands over Iruka’s wrists. Kakashi’s eyes challenged Iruka and Iruka struggled against the bonds a moment before submitting.

Kakashi gave Iruka a look that was shamelessly alpha and so brazen that Iruka shivered. Kakashi ran his skilled fingers gracefully over Iruka’s taut stomach then drifted down the slope of Iruka’s pelvis seductively.

His hands flirtatiously roamed over Iruka’s skin making it quiver under his touch, at Iruka’s begging whimpers Kakashi’s eyes sparkled with humorous delight. Kakashi bowed his head over Iruka’s chest and his tongue traced the lines of Iruka’s rib cage before blowing a gentle breeze over the moist flesh. Iruka’s startled gasp drew a chuckle from Kakashi.

Then Kakashi nibbled gently up Iruka’s sensitive side and barely brushed Iruka’s nipples until they were aching hard peaks straining for the contact of Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi watched Iruka’s body bow seeking the enticing friction, then he drew one of Iruka’s nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and hearing Iruka’s moans.

When Kakashi released Iruka’s nipple, he flicked the swollen peak with his tongue before turning to the other and as he drew hard on the other he circled the first tracing lightly, then firmer his chakra sending spikes of pleasure through Iruka’s chest. Kakashi repeated this until Iruka was begging, his body shaking with his need. 

Kakashi pulled away and gave him a mocking smile his finger reaching down to trace Iruka’s painfully hard length. Dipping his finger in the precum that seeped from Iruka’s cock, Kakashi raised the finger to his lips; his eyes holding Iruka’s as he slowly sucked Iruka’s cum from his finger. 

“Mmm… Iruka you taste good.” Kakashi sensuously purred his voice silkily. “Shall I find out how good your cock tastes?” Kakashi’s lips curved in a coy smile as Iruka made a pained whimper.

As Kakashi slowly slid down Iruka’s body his finger traced electric lines of chakra down his abs and over the base of his cock… placing a chakra block to prevent Iruka’s release. Kakashi watched in amused fascination as Iruka trembled and tugged at his bound wrists, the lingering effects of Kakashi’s chakra leaving his body tingling.

Kakashi gave Iruka a sly look before his skilled mouth slid easily down to the base of Iruka’s cock. Iruka gave a lusty moan, writhing under the erotic torture. Kakashi drew slowly back to the tip, his tongue flicking the sensitive head as his fingers stroked along the base toying with him.

Iruka pleaded, “Kakashi, please!” Kakashi drew back to gave him a speculative cunning smile, interested in the alluring groans and tremors Iruka was tantalizing him with… then finally with a bold sensual smile he dipped his lips to the tip of Iruka’s cock once more.

Kakashi paused, the head of Iruka’s cock poised at the soft part of his lips, before smoothly sliding down to the base and Kakashi’s fingers stroked light sparks of chakra over Iruka’s balls until he thought he’d explode. Kakashi’s finger stroked over the base releasing Iruka’s orgasm, Iruka cried out loudly as his long denied release send waves of pleasure through him.

Finally spent Iruka lay weary; Kakashi gave Iruka’s cock one last wide stroke with his tongue drawing an exhausted whimper. Then Kakashi slid his agile body up Iruka’s sweat dampened skin, his arousal rubbing along the flushed heat of Iruka’s body until he hovered right over Iruka, his body aligned with his. Kakashi looked into Iruka’s eyes his gaze pleased, then with a brush of his finger released Iruka from the chakra bands.

Kakashi kissed Iruka masterfully, passionately coaxing him swiftly to arousal once more his clever fingers brushing light seductive circular strokes around the sensitive skin of Iruka’s pelvis, carefully avoiding contact with his cock. Soon Iruka was very hard and he was desperate for any contact on his neglected cock, but Kakashi’s fingers slid away parting Iruka’s legs to stroke tingling sparks of chakra over his puckered entrance.

Kakashi’s gaze drifted lazily to the bottle of lube on the nightstand. With an unabashedly appraising and arrogant smile he pushed Iruka’s legs up and parted them wide. Then Kakashi took the bottle and dripped the cold liquid over Iruka’s warm hole, drawing gasps as Iruka muscles contracted at the unexpected startling cold sensation.

Kakashi’s head tilted, his brazen gaze calculating, toying with Iruka shamelessly. Kakashi grazed over the puckered hole trailing a idle finger through the warming liquid and smoothly pressing two fingers into Iruka’s dark entrance stretching his opening with a heavenly, aching burn that made Iruka’s body clench down around his fingers eagerly. Studying Iruka raptly Kakashi sent a powerful spike of chakra from his fingers into Iruka, causing Iruka’s body to buck at the intensity, before sliding them out.

Kakashi rose, knelt and draped Iruka’s legs over his arms raising Iruka’s ass and placing his cock against Iruka’s puckered hole, rubbing the head smoothly over the sensitive skin. Iruka’s cock throbbed, but it was nothing compared to the new heat building inside Iruka.

Kakashi pushed in, just putting the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle then withdrawing it. Iruka moaned and tried to thrust back on it. Kakashi’s lips slowly curved in a mocking smile, as he shifted his hips and prevented Iruka’s efforts. Then Kakashi repeated the motion, inserting only the head of his cock, then sliding out, only the head, sliding out… soon Iruka was trembling, the constant shallow penetration made his body shake with desire. 

The next time Kakashi slid in a few inches rotating his hips in a fluid smooth circle. Iruka was whimpering desperate for Kakashi’s cock, the teasing was torture. Kakashi’s skilled fingers glided over Iruka’s balls brushing and rolling them as his hips rotated hitting every sensitive nerve ending in Iruka’s anus and setting his body on fire with need. 

“Mmmm… Iruka can you feel that, can you feel your tight… hot… ass clutching at my hard cock… trying to draw it in?” Kakashi purred softy his voice taunting Iruka. 

Iruka begged, “Please Kakashi, please fuck me!” Kakashi smiled, eyes turning feral and seductive. Kakashi withdrew causing Iruka to give a little whimper of frustration. Then teased Iruka’s puckered hole with his cock for a minute before slowly pressing in and sinking firmly to flush with the smaller man’s body. 

Iruka whimpered uncontrollably as Kakashi leaned down, his hands pressing Iruka’s legs back to Iruka’s body causing Iruka’s body to curve and his pelvis to tilt and allowed Kakashi to sink deeper in his depths, it raised Iruka’s ass to a perfect position and caused his back to arch provocatively. The new position made Iruka gasp at the delightful pressure and as Kakashi’s cock delved deep his cock brushed Iruka’s prostate and drew a quick panting mew of pleasure.

Kakashi’s tongue traced Iruka’s lips, the slow lazy glide of his tongue sending endless ribbons of pleasure through him. Iruka felt like his body was one endless hypersensitive nerve stimulated until he didn’t think he could bear any more… and yet he did. 

Iruka sucked on Kakashi’s tongue, pressing himself closer drawing Kakashi’s cock deeper. Kakashi rolled his hips slowly like his cock was drawing a large infinity sign, and Iruka gave a gasp and released his breath in a low moan.

Kakashi slid back until his cock hovered just inside the rim, then thrust smoothly hard into Iruka. Iruka gave a whimper but Kakashi didn’t begin fucking him, instead he rotated his hips smoothly again. Drawing desperate needy whimpers “Kakashi please!”

Kakashi’s lips twitched in amusement, as he slowly withdrew to the rim. He gave Iruka a powerful, dominant stare, then drove his cock deep and hard into Iruka. “Tell me Iruka… do you want my big…” Kakashi pulled back circling his hips half buried in Iruka’s body, “hard cock pounding in to you?” He asked an arrogant mocking lilt to his silken voice. “How much… tell me.”

Iruka gasped at the wave of sensations Kakashi’s slow stirring of his cock was causing, “Ah, Kakashi… please my ivory god, fuck me I need your cock, fuck me!” 

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and snorted in amusement, “Ivory god. Mmm… yes, I think you do want it, I think you need it fast and hard.” He punctuated his last words with a firm thrust into Iruka’s body and he began fucking Iruka fast and deep, his thrusts jarring the breath from Iruka and drew high needy moans as his cock bumped Iruka’s prostate steadily. 

Iruka gasped and cried out his body shaking with the power of his orgasm. As Iruka’s body stopped shaking, Kakashi withdrew from his body looking down at the sweat-drenched man with a knowing pleased look.

Kakashi grasped Iruka’s hips pulling him to his feet, he turned Iruka to stand in front of him and firmly bowed Iruka before him. Then thrust hard into him fully seating his cock to the balls, Kakashi gripped Iruka’s hips firmly holding him pressed into his powerful strokes. 

Kakashi pounded Iruka’s body with forceful hard plunges into his body, Iruka made small cries of pain and pleasure as Kakashi’s strokes delved painfully deep, and Kakashi’s hand reached around Iruka’s body stroking over his cock with strong shocking chakra pulses. 

Iruka screamed out his back arching with the power of his orgasm and Kakashi slid deeper still into his body as Iruka’s body clenched and milked him. Kakashi came coating Iruka’s insides with several creamy blasts of cum, then Kakashi pulled out and lowered the exhausted man to the bed. 

Iruka glanced up to see Kakashi watching him with a satisfied, superior grin. Then he strolled sensually from the room returning a moment later with a glass of water. He set it on the nightstand for Iruka, then gave Iruka one more of his godly beautiful mocking smiles and inquired, “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

Iruka speechlessly nodded and watched him glide from the room; virile, self-assured… delightfully dominant.

When Kakashi returned to the bedroom he was dressed once more, perfect… flawless, he paused in the doorway with a mocking curve of the lips, “I’ll see myself out…”

Iruka sat on the edge of the bed sipping the water and when he saw Kakashi the glass paused on its path to his mouth. Kakashi gave him a sly, presumptuous look, his eyes dancing with wicked mischievous entertainment at Iruka’s obvious worshiping stare. 

Then Kakashi pulled up his mask covering his face, gave Iruka a wink, tilted his hitai-ate over his sharigan eye and with a nod walked out. Leaving Iruka staring after him in mute wonder, as Iruka heard the door close he shook his head and in a daze walked in to go shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: IBIKI

IBIKI:

It didn’t take long, when your job is information nothing escapes you long. By the time Kakashi slipped into Iruka’s apartment Ibiki already knew they’d left together, about the kiss behind the building and in minutes would have a detailed report of who did what to whom.

Ibiki wasn’t the jealous type, in truth Kakashi slipping it to Iruka didn’t really interest him, but everyone knew Iruka was his toy… so he couldn’t let it slide. Ibiki paged through the up coming missions and found a particularly nasty one. Ibiki grinned… it was a smile known to chill a person to the bone, seeming to scream ‘I’m enjoying painfully ripping you apart piece by bloody piece’. 

Yes, this one would do, Kakashi would have time to dwell on his choice… don’t mess with Ibiki’s toys. Revenge, even playful revenge, from a master of torture was never a pretty thing.

Now for his little dolphin… Ibiki nearly laughed, he should thank Kakashi, maybe after he returned from his mission. This was going to be fun…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI:

He loved the domination, the control, the feeling of having them desperate to do anything for him… the frantic need for him. 

Some people got off on the bondage stuff but Kakashi didn’t like restraint… in anything. He was unapologetically ultra alpha, dominant, with all the macho hang-ups about control. He didn’t give up control to anybody.

As he left Iruka’s apartment Kakashi couldn’t help his satisfied, victorious grin. Ibiki was going to be pissed he played with his toy, but at this point he didn’t care, he’d had too much fun.

After an entertaining chase he’d succeeded in capturing Iruka, and while Iruka had been entertaining, Kakashi had already moved on to another challenge… Anko would be too easy. Tsunade? Dangerous… Kakashi grinned, he liked danger.

The next morning Kakashi laughed when he drew his ANBU mission…  
A ‘shit’ duty. He had to admit he kinda deserved it… a long wet cold, “hunting trip” to find a rogue nin last spotted in the swampy ‘forest’ near the Hidden Rain Village…. Yes, Ibiki was definitely getting him back for not keeping his hands off his ‘playmate’. Kakashi grinned, it was worth it. He swiftly left on his mission.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IRUKA:

Iruka spent the day cleaning all the usual things he never had time for, his thoughts kept returning to Kakashi… Iruka grinned, that was one seriously HOT man, and he couldn’t believe he’d wasted all that time running away from him! 

Damn if I’d known he was that hot… and skilled, Iruka blushed; I’d have been chasing him! Iruka’s last chore was shopping, he hated shopping and tried to put it off as long as he could but by the early evening he’d cleaned everything he could think of and couldn’t delay it any longer… as he ran out the door he decided he’d make it a quick trip, buy only the fruits and vegetables and get the rest later in the week.

When he returned it was after dark, he opened the door and swung the door shut with his foot. After setting his bags down he walked through the house to his bedroom, he was thankful he’d spent the day cleaning so he wouldn’t trip over anything in the dark.

Then he felt it, something was wrong. He silently cussed his bad habit of not turning on the lights when he got home, Iruka looked around the room… he didn’t even have a kunai on him, lazy! If he didn’t get killed this time he would be sure never to leave the house without a weapon again. 

The massive mountain of muscle moved smoothly, silently through the darkness easily cornering him. His heart seized as he realized it could only be Ibiki… he would’ve been happier to see an assassin. 

“You did one of my men… I don’t share well.” Ibiki said ominously. His voice low a dangerously smooth purr as he prowled toward Iruka.

Ibiki struck Iruka mid chest and sent him flying back onto the bed, Iruka’s breath was knocked out, and he lay gasping trying to regain his breath.

Ibiki stalked up to the bed, then suddenly seized Iruka’s shirt in an iron grip pulling him up. Ibiki thrust him against the wall, Iruka’s cheek pressed against it as he felt the cold hard metal enclose his wrists pinning them behind his back. Iruka’s mind scrambled, his wrists weren’t being bound up, but behind his back…

Ibiki turned him and with a heavy hand pushed Iruka to his knees in the center of the room. Ibiki grabbed the wrist shackles and pushed them slightly up as his knee pinned Iruka’s leg to the floor. Iruka arched his back at the pain, trying not to whimper. 

Then Iruka felt his ankles bound to a bar… a spreader bar he wouldn’t be able to close his legs, his heart thudded loudly in his ears. Iruka struggled slightly and Ibiki slowly pressed his arms up, Iruka couldn’t stop a gasp of pain as the action threatened to dislocate both his arms at the shoulders. He held still and Ibiki lowered his arms, Iruka felt the brush of the spreader bar against the backs of his hands. Iruka heard a sharp click then Ibiki released his arms and removed his knee from Iruka’s calf. 

Iruka’s hands tugged uselessly at the restraints, hoping Ibiki wouldn’t notice him testing the bonds. It was a foolish hope; Ibiki’s eyes glittered as he walked around to stand in front of Iruka. Ibiki’s hand griped Iruka’s chin firmly and looked into his eyes with a coldness that drove a spike of fear through Iruka. 

Then Ibiki released his face and walked behind Iruka once more. A cloth covered his eyes and Iruka whimpered “Please.”

Ibiki’s velvet soft ominous voice brushed his ear. “I’ll give you one of life’s secrets… You can survive anything if you take it minute by minute, if you can’t take it minute by minute, take it second by second… and if you can’t take it second by second, take it breath by breath. Everything that happens in life has a purpose… some times we can’t see it, but there is a purpose.”

Iruka’s hands and feet shackled, blindfolded, he felt more helpless than ever before even though he still wore clothes. Iruka was shocked when Ibiki grabbed his hair and forced his cock into his mouth, gagging Iruka with the suddenness of the assault and holding him there unable to breathe until he began to panic. 

Ibiki’s hand tightened in Iruka’s hair, unrelenting, pinning him. The thought of biting flew out the window without even a brief thought, Iruka wanted to live and had no doubt Ibiki would snap his neck if he bit him… even if he passed out from lack of air he’d survive this.

Iruka remembered Ibiki’s words and relaxed submitting to Ibiki’s control. Feeling his muscles loosen in surrender, Ibiki pulled back allowing him to breathe quickly before firmly thrusting into Iruka’s mouth once more, his cock pressing against the back of Iruka’s throat. 

Iruka’s eyes teared as he gagged, struggling. Iruka’s gagging allowed Ibiki to slide into his throat, and then he slid out to allow a few quick gasps of air. Iruka heard Ibiki’s mocking low voice “If you keep panicking you’ll only make it harder on yourself.”

Iruka tried to calm his racing heartbeat, to yield to Ibiki’s desires and relinquish all control. Ibiki firmly pressed into Iruka’s throat once more, a tremor ran through Iruka.

Iruka reluctantly succumbed to Ibiki’s greater strength allowing Ibiki’s large cock to slide into his throat with less gagging each time, saliva trailing down his chin and tears down his cheeks. 

Iruka was soon cupping Ibiki’s cock with his tongue as Ibiki began slowly fucking his mouth, occasionally forcing himself deep into Iruka’s throat. Ibiki made a pleased grunt.

Then Ibiki thrust faster and as he climaxed he held Iruka’s head cupped to him, unable to pull away, as his cock shot his cum down Iruka’s throat with strong pulses. Then Ibiki pulled back and his cock slid from Iruka’s mouth leaving a damp trail as it brushed Iruka’s cheek. 

Iruka gasped for air and flinched as Ibiki stroked the tear tracks on Iruka’s cheeks with an interested finger. Iruka’s tears had dampened his blindfold.

Iruka felt Ibiki’s rough fingers untie the blindfold, as it fell away, Ibiki’s hand unfastened his wrist restraints from the spreader bar. Ibiki circled around to the back releasing Iruka’s ankles from the spreader bar and grasping his bound wrists he hauled him roughly up to his feet. The sharp pain of his shoulders being yanked making Iruka’s mouth drop open in a cry of fear and pain, Ibiki turned Iruka to face him. Ibiki’s mouth covered his and he kissed Iruka fiercely. 

“I want to be in you.” Ibiki growled his voice low and rough. Iruka saw him pull a kunai, something almost like anger sparkling behind his pitch black eyes, Ibiki began slicing Iruka’s clothes off. When Iruka was bare Ibiki tossed him back on the bed, Iruka landed on his back his weight jarring his abused shoulders, driving a pained gasp from his lips.

Ibiki gave a satisfied smirk at Iruka’s cry. Iruka watched Ibiki’s huge cock, as he drew lube from a jar and stroked it. Ibiki was so hard his skin stretched tightly over his cock and the cruel glint in his eyes sent a spike of fear through Iruka. Ibiki strolled over to the bed, his powerful thigh muscles shifting smoothly under his skin.

Ibiki lay on the bed on his back, grasped Iruka’s hips and held him positioned over his hard cock; “You let Kakashi into your body.” 

Ibiki grasped Iruka’s hips firmly and sharply drew Iruka’s body down his cock piercing through the resisting ring of muscles. Iruka tried to close his legs, resist Ibiki’s cock plunging into his body, but Ibiki’s muscular thighs forced them open easily. Iruka’s muscles tightened in resistance, hurting him all the more, he could feel the tearing of his body like knife slices. Iruka arched as Ibiki drew him down, struggling to escape the pain and crying out. 

Ibiki’s firm grasp on Iruka’s hips was solid, unbreakable, his huge cock stretching him wide as it tunneled up his tight passage to rest seated to the base in Iruka’s body. Iruka was sobbing, surrendering to the pain. Over his ragged sobs, Iruka heard Ibiki’s calm voice rumble, “you let him cum in you…”

Ibiki rolled pinning Iruka beneath him so he was lying, his bound wrists trapped behind his back between his body and the bed. 

Ibiki rose to his knees over him his cock still buried deep in Iruka’s body. Ibiki lifted Iruka’s legs placing one on each shoulder and leaning forward, the motion tilted Iruka’s ass up angling him to meet Ibiki’s body. 

Ibiki pulled out slightly and thrust into him roughly. Iruka thrashed on the bed as he felt the sharp pain of his torn ass and searing pleasure run through him as Ibiki’s cock firmly thrust against his prostate. 

Ibiki leaned down further running his tongue along Iruka’s parted lips, his weight forcing Iruka back farther on his shoulders pulling them sharply and bringing his ass higher. Ibiki’s cock delved deeper burning, tunneling through the tender flesh. Tears ran from the corners of Iruka’s eyes and Ibiki kissed them with almost tender kisses as he ground his cock hard into Iruka’s body. “You came for him three times…” Ibiki chastised, his words laced with a hint of hostility.

Ibiki’s tone turned icy, “For me you’ll come four”. His voice was aggressive, commanding, his lips curved into a twisted dangerous smile. He slid almost completely from Iruka’s body and angling his hips he fucked Iruka, his cock hitting Iruka’s prostate ruthlessly. Iruka cried out and clenched around Ibiki’s cock. 

Ibiki grazed his thumb lightly over the head of Iruka’s cock rubbing light circles as he fucked him. Iruka’s body tensed and shook, contracting furiously around Ibiki’s length as he came. When Ibiki slid out of Iruka’s clinging passage, the sharp pain drew a hiss from Iruka. Ibiki lowered Iruka’s legs and sat back against the headboard watching him.

Ibiki’s face was enigmatic, and Iruka shivered, uncertain under his even-tempered gaze. After a few minutes Iruka rolled to his side, ignoring the savage pains shooting through him. Iruka slid over squirming to kneel before Ibiki his gaze submissive placating, and carefully balancing on his knees, tentatively ran a tongue up the hard length of Ibiki’s cock.

Ibiki’s mercurial gaze stared down at him inscrutably, then his lips barely twitched in sarcastic humor and his aloof voice stated caustically “Do you really need me harder?”

Iruka’s eyes widened slightly and he slowly shook his head no. “Please can I touch you?”

Ibiki’s gaze darkened, he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You will cum four times or take four lashes.” Iruka swallowed hard, looking down he nodded. 

Ibiki gave a pleased smile, turned Iruka away from him and released his wrists pushing Iruka down gently on the bed on his stomach and putting a pillow under his hips.

Ibiki rose from the bed and Iruka shook softly; hoping whatever Ibiki had planned wasn’t anything that required anal sex… Ibiki returned with a jar. Opened it and dipped his fingers inside. Iruka nearly whimpered, lube… well, at least this time he’d stretch him first, he hoped. 

When Ibiki’s slick finger brushed over his sore hole, Ibiki jumped but bit his lip to hold in his pained whimper. The coating of lube helped slightly, it felt good and when Ibiki brushed over it again Iruka gasped softly at the seductive sensation. Iruka pressed back into the finger, it slid smoothly in, the slight stretching caused Iruka to catch his breath sharply and stiffen… then relax as he felt the cool liquid coat the inside of his damaged hole.

Ibiki’s finger tempted him rubbing softly along his passage and sliding easily in soft strokes. Iruka couldn’t help the low moan that he made, his cock jumped at the enticing motion, then the finger slid out. The brush of two fingers caressed in circles over his tingling entrance and Iruka push back into them eager for the soft stroking along the inside, the pain wasn’t as sharp and the pleasure of those fingers drew him, his body craving the delightful sensations those fingers could give. He was moaning and his breathing grew ragged with desire.

Ibiki’s fingers slid from his body and Iruka whimpered at their loss, the stroke of three slippery fingers brushed his puckered hole gently stoking his lust, and Iruka thrust back onto them then gasped through clenched teeth as the pain speared through him. Iruka forced himself to relax and move, tempted by the knowledge of the pleasure he’d receive when they brushed his prostate.

Ibiki’s fingers slid deeper and Iruka braced about to pull away from the horrible pain, then they brushed firmly over his prostate and he moaned deeply, ripples of pleasure making him buck back into Ibiki’s firm strokes seeking more of the unbelievable pleasure. When the fingers glided over Iruka’s prostate again Iruka cried out his hips bucking his erection against the soft embrace of the pillow, cumming, his muscles spasming around Ibiki’s fingers.

Ibiki’s fingers smoothly slid from Iruka’s body and as the waves of pleasure subsided stabs of pain began shooting through Iruka’s body, his ass now a constant intense ache with frequent shots of pain. Moving was agony, but Iruka slowly rose to his knees beside Ibiki. Ibiki was still hard, he hadn’t cum and Iruka traced fingers over his swollen erection.

Ibiki’s hand stilled his fingers, “Cum twice more or four lashes.” Ibiki’s voice was absolute and unyielding, Iruka trembled and he nodded. He had to cum… fail and he’d be whipped, he’d find a way… somehow… twice, Iruka nearly gave in to being whipped. How would he ever be able to cum twice more… his balls ached, his ass ached…

As if sensing his distress Ibiki reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over Iruka’s cock, it felt heavenly. Iruka looked gratefully at Ibiki, he knew Iruka was drained and he was helping him to reach the goal he’d set. 

Iruka watched Ibiki’s talented hands as they teased and seduced. Ibiki aroused his desire with passionate looks and gently coaxed him to an orgasm. Iruka gave a pained gasp as his balls contracted and his cum flowed over Ibiki’s hand.

Iruka’s body shook with exhaustion his balls felt like they were on fire; he couldn’t do it… he couldn’t cum again. The whip! His heart skipped a beat, he had to… he had to cum. 

Iruka traced his fingers over Ibiki’s engorged cock; once again Ibiki stopped him, his gaze stern. Iruka felt a surge of panic, there was only one way… only a great deal of stimulation of his prostate would allow him to cum again. Iruka’s gaze rested on the huge hard length of Ibiki’s cock and with a shaking hand he made the decision, he reached out to run his hand up Ibiki’s cock.

Ibiki gave a nod of understanding; he lay down on the bed and drew Iruka down beside him, then lay on his side running a gentle hand up Iruka’s chest, grazing his nipples. Iruka leaned into the silken caress, and then Ibiki ran his nails sharply down Iruka’s chest his gaze watching in rapt interest as the scratches appeared beading lightly with blood. Iruka was barely able to hold back his pained whimper.

Ibiki leaned down his tongue lapping at the red welts, tracing them; Iruka couldn’t stop his sharp hiss of pain. Ibiki’s head raised and he smiled as if pleased by the sound. 

Ibiki’s tongue traveled up a scratch to Iruka’s nipple, he teased it with hot breaths and gentle flicking making Iruka writhe in pleasure. Ibiki’s mouth shifted to the other nipple as he gently pulled and rolled the first with his fingers until Iruka’s nipples were tight little buds, and his breath was coming in little pants and moans. 

When Ibiki drew one of Iruka’s nipples into his mouth and sucked it hard Iruka unconsciously bowed into him pressing his nipple into the agonizing feeling, unsure if it was in pain or pleasure. When Ibiki released it the tingling sensation and brush of cold air over the moist sensitive area drew a moan, then Iruka gasped sharply as Ibiki did the same to the other nipple. When he released it, Iruka’s nipples tingled as if they were still being touched and Iruka’s breathing was fast in passion.

Ibiki placed his hands on Iruka’s hips drawing him with him as he rolled onto his back, placing Iruka astride his body on his hard stomach muscles. Iruka’s eyes widened and he held his breath, the tip of Ibiki’s cock lay touching Iruka’s sore hole like a ominous promise. 

Ibiki’s eyes shone but Iruka didn’t know if it was in lust… or aggression, his face was impassive, watching calmly. His hands gently wound their way up through Iruka’s hair soothingly skimming over his scalp before seizing his hair tightly. Iruka resisted making any sounds of pain, and was rewarded with a pleased smile. 

Ibiki drew Iruka’s head down to just over his, his eyes speculative as Iruka’s body jumped and tensed at the slight pressure of Ibiki’s cock pushing against his raw pucker. Iruka bit his lip; his body quaking in fear, afraid his whimper would escape. His eyes pleaded. Ibiki’s gaze was soft, tender but in the depths of his eyes Iruka thought he saw cruelty. 

Ibiki drew his head down further so close their lips nearly touched and Iruka bowed his body sharply trying to avoid slipping back onto Ibiki’s cock, it pressed firmly against his hole and just that little bit was enough to send new waves of pain through his body. 

“Mmmm… Iruka …” Ibiki growled softly. “can you feel that, can you feel your tight… hot… ass clutching at my hard cock… trying to draw it in?”

Iruka froze his eyes panicked as he recognized the words as the ones Kakashi said to him… The cut of Ibiki’s satiric words, making his breath catch in fear. Ibiki knew every detail, Iruka flushed in shame; he knew every word every moan…

The cruelty shone undisguised in Ibiki’s eyes. Ibiki lifted Iruka, positioning him over his cock, the head nudging the puckered hole. Iruka nearly begged, the savage cold-blooded look in Ibiki’s eyes stopped him, he would get no mercy. Iruka braced for the pain, once again he was going to be taken, at least this time it wasn’t without preparation.

Agonizingly slow Ibiki lowered him, Iruka could feel the injuries from before being torn back open, and it hurt so much worse this time. Without any warning Ibiki thrust up into him and Iruka couldn’t hold back his cry of pain, tears sprang to his eyes. Iruka kept his eyes on Ibiki’s, he had a fierce satisfied look on his face as he lowered his hips back down to the bed and started drawing Iruka down his cock once more. 

The pain drove soft whimpers out of Iruka in spite of his efforts to remain silent, Ibiki stopped, his eyes were fiery. “Oh, you’re such a tease.” Ibiki ridiculed, his lips curled into a mocking smirk. 

Iruka shuddered at the taunt, and bit his lip fiercely, to hold back his cries but nothing could stop his tears from trickling down his face as Ibiki continued lowering his body.

Iruka took a deep shuddering breath, the worst was surly over, and once his body was flush it wouldn’t get any worse… Ibiki thrust up hard into Iruka shocking a pained yelp from him, then lowered his hips once more to rest on the bed and quickly pulled Iruka the remaining length to sit flush to the base, Iruka cried and his body involuntarily tried to escape the pain by repelling the source of his agony, his muscles pushing against Ibiki’s cock without success.

Iruka didn’t think he could bear the slow torture of this, he wanted to cry, to beg and plead for Ibiki to allow him to escape the pain. Iruka blinked back the tears, thankful Ibiki had stopped moving and he wouldn’t be drawn down any further.

Ibiki’s hands gently fondled his balls and skimming light teasing strokes over his cock, Ibiki’s skilled hands smoothly slid over the soft skin soothing him. Then enticing Iruka with strokes from his moistened thumb over the head, grazing lightly around the sensitive area under the tip with feather light brushes of his fingers.

The wonderful pleasure after the fierce pain was so much more intense and Iruka found himself responding, his cock hardened under the glorious attention, tingling amazingly at every touch of Ibiki’s talented fingers. Iruka moaned, the pleasure taking away some of the fiery pain of his abused ass, and relaxing his muscles around Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki’s gaze was tender, attentive… loving. 

Iruka panted, his body so close to his climax, but too tired to reach it. Ibiki brushed sensually up Iruka’s stomach and up to his chest, Iruka moaned. Ibiki quickly twisted his nipple making Iruka’s body spasm, the jolt sent him over the edge and Iruka came.

Before the ripples of his orgasm had passed Ibiki grabbed his hips, holding him down firmly. Ibiki thrust hard and began pounding into him with such force it drove the air from his lungs along with sharp cries and pained grunts. 

Iruka was in such agony his vision clouded with tears and his breath turned into sobs as Ibiki started raising and lowering him. Slamming Iruka down to meet his thrusts driving him deeper than before and Iruka screamed out in pain, all thoughts of restraint gone, only endless agony existed.

Iruka didn’t know when it ended just that it had; he lay sobbing on Ibiki’s chest. Ibiki’s arm held him gently while he murmured softly and brushed loving strokes over his face, kissed his tears. 

A horrible pain like something being torn from his body drew another anguished sob from Iruka and Ibiki tilted his head kissing him with passionate affection as the pain dulled to steady pain filled misery. When Ibiki ended the kiss Iruka’s head fell weary to lie on Ibiki’s chest once more. 

Iruka heard Ibiki’s voice whisper lovingly “Ah, little dolphin… rest. Just rest.” As he kissed his head and stroked lightly over his face and hair, it felt wonderful Iruka closed his eyes too tired to care about the pain, Ibiki’s loving words drifting in his ear. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3: IBIKI

His little dolphin wasn’t home, it suited his purpose… not that he need much prep time, he was used to having to do quick set ups and ‘in the field’ interrogations. Besides he loved that initial sense of shock they got when they were in their own house and felt safe… 

He tested Iruka’s bed, shaking it’s posts, they were solid unmovable. Ibiki’s lips twitched good of Iruka to supply such solid well built furniture… perfect for restraints… too bad, it would have to be another time.

Iruka was by no means quiet as he came home. Ibiki could’ve moved all the nins of the village through his apartment and Iruka wouldn’t have heard them over the noise he was making.

He watched Iruka come in, set the groceries in the kitchen, then walk right past him into the bedroom. He followed, purposely walking through the light from the window to catch the clueless nin’s attention.

Iruka froze, and then backed away. Ibiki maneuvered him toward the bed, no sense in taking the chance he’d hurt himself trying to get away.

Ibiki’s voice was a menacing rumble. “You did one of my men… I don’t share well.” He chastised mockingly. With a gentle tap Ibiki incapacitated Iruka, knocking his breath out and sending him sprawling bonelessly back onto the bed. 

Iruka lay gasping and coughing trying to regain his breath, Ibiki smoothly sauntered up, his hand flying out to grasp Iruka’s shirt and fling him effortlessly against a wall. Stunned Iruka didn’t even realize he was being cuffed until the wrist shackles were already on, his hands bound behind his back.

Ibiki grabbed the back of Iruka’s neck, pulling Iruka stumbling along behind him, to the center of the room and forced him to his knees. Thus far Iruka was too stunned to speak, a state Ibiki was not about to let pass. Ibiki placed his knee on Iruka’s calf pressing not hard enough to damage, just pinning it with a little extra pain for entertainment sake, while pulling up on Iruka’s shackled wrists. 

Iruka arched beautifully the pain tightening his features and the shadows highlighting half his face making him look like a sensual sculpture… very sexy. What no one knew was Ibiki had an artistic side, he wouldn’t mind having a piece like this made for his home, it was often a shame his beautiful creations didn’t last. Ibiki felt his cock stir at the provocative sight.

Ibiki took the spreader bar and casually bound Iruka’s ankles to it, very nice… Iruka stiffened his muscles tightening in preparation to fight, Ibiki provided a little distraction by lifting Iruka’s arms a bit, not too much, just enough to prove a point… few realized how easy it was to dislocate arms… this illustrated his point nicely as Iruka realized that he was a fraction of a inch from serious pain with barely any effort from Ibiki.

Iruka gasped and stopped struggling, a sensible response… Ibiki allowed his arms to come down and could almost see Iruka’s body relax in relief, a condition that didn’t last long as his wrist cuffs were attached to the spreader bar and he stiffened once more. 

Ibiki removed his knee and rose, pausing to admire the soft sheen of sweat that covered Iruka’s honey brown skin… Ibiki’s cock hardened, yes definitely need to find a sculptor to capture this… 

Ibiki watched as Iruka hesitantly tested his bonds, Ibiki gave him a disgusted look, like he wouldn’t see that… Ibiki arrogantly strolled around in front of Iruka, his hand flew out and Iruka unconsciously flinched, he gripped Iruka’s face in an almost gentle hold but there wasn’t anything gentle about his eyes as he warned Iruka not to test him.

When he had made his point he released his grip and walked around behind Iruka once more, pulling a cloth blindfold from his ‘bag of tricks’ and ran a hand over his favorite ball gag… Iruka had looked so good last time, his jaws straining around the huge ball, but it would have to wait for another day… he’d be needing that beautiful mouth empty for what he had planned, it wouldn’t be empty for too long. Ibiki felt his cock straining at the front of his pants; yes he had something much better than a ball gag to fill that tempting mouth.

Ibiki tied the blindfold around Iruka’s eyes and felt the first tremors of fear race through him, making Ibiki’s cock swell even harder. Iruka whimpered, “Please.” Still trembling slightly. 

The loss of sight was one of humanities primal fears, darkness, the unknown… helpless. All your other senses heightened when you were unable to see, every unexpected touch sending a surge of fear through you, the endorphins making your skin even more sensitive… hmmm, Iruka’s quivering skin interested Ibiki. 

Ibiki leaned over Iruka, even without sight Iruka’s body felt the threat and shrunk into it’s self, “I’ll give you one of life’s secrets… You can survive anything if you take it minute by minute, if you can’t take it minute by minute, take it second by second… and if you can’t take it second by second, take it breath by breath. Everything that happens in life has a purpose… some times we can’t see it, but there is a purpose.” Ibiki’s voice was a low foreboding growl, a promise that the fun hadn’t even started yet… but it would soon. 

Ibiki walked around in front of Iruka, his lips gave an amused twitch, it was funny how people’s mouth opened and they breathed harder in fear… if they only knew how easy that made it… Iruka would need those breaths. 

Ibiki dropped his pants and stroked his cock to demanding hardness. Then grabbed Iruka’s head, lacing his fingers in the hair so Iruka couldn’t pull away and shoved his cock into that open waiting mouth. Holding Iruka’s head unyielding to his body his cock relentless in its press to gain entrance to Iruka’s throat. 

Iruka struggled gagging, his throat teasing Ibiki’s cock with the spasming muscles, massaging it with his resistance. Ibiki held him there unable to breathe, while Iruka panicked, his grip unforgiving in its solid hold. Iruka’s attempts to squirm free amused Ibiki, if he didn’t submit soon he’d pass out… which would only prolong it since Ibiki would only revive him and start again.

Ibiki felt Iruka shudder and his muscles loosen slightly in a attempt to submit, pleased Ibiki slid back to allow Iruka a few quick gasps before thrusting firmly in again, pressing persistently against the tight restriction of Iruka’s resisting throat. 

Tears dripped down from the cloth of the blindfold as Iruka struggled again his throat contracting trying to force Ibiki’s cock out, Ibiki pushed past the muscles, then pulled back to allow Iruka a few quick breaths. 

Ibiki grinned at the irony, the harder Iruka resisted the better it felt, but he wasn’t entirely without mercy… ok, so he was, but it was a opportunity to tease that he couldn’t resist. “If you keep panicking you’ll only make it harder on yourself.” Ibiki commented, his lips twisted in wry amusement.

Ibiki felt Iruka’s shiver as he once again thrust deep into the back of his throat, and reluctantly the muscles relaxed a bit, Ibiki easily shoved past them deep into Iruka’s throat. Then Iruka’s resistance broken Ibiki fucked his mouth, only occasionally plunging deep to feel Iruka’s throat spasm around him. Iruka was beginning to learn to control his breathing and not panic at Ibiki’s big cock sliding down and pausing in his throat. 

Ibiki felt Iruka’s tongue cupping his shaft as he fucked his mouth and made a low pleased sound before thrusting faster. As Ibiki came he held Iruka’s head against him, his cock deep in Iruka’s throat for several minutes until Iruka panicked, as the contractions of Iruka’s muscles drew on his cock Ibiki shot his cum down the tight throbbing tunnel.

As Ibiki withdrew from his mouth Iruka coughed and gasped for air, he was quite an erotic sight. His saliva trailed down his chin and tears had wet his blindfold then trickled down his cheeks. Ibiki traced a finger through a tear track gently, Iruka jumped at the touch bringing a soft smile to Ibiki’s face. He loved when they couldn’t see his face, when he didn’t have to suppress his reactions.

Ibiki leaned forward, his breath brushing over Iruka’s damp skin, untied the blindfold and unclipped Iruka’s shackles from the spreader bar. Then strode around and unfastened Iruka’s ankles from the bar before yanking him roughly to his feet by his shackled wrists, Iruka gave a startled yelp of pain. 

Ibiki spun Iruka around and grabbing his face roughly, Ibiki ravaged Iruka’s lips with untamed hunger. Ibiki’s eyes were aggressive, his harsh voice commanded, “I want to be in you.”

Without pause Ibiki drew his kunai, fear sparked in Iruka’s eyes, in few practiced moves Iruka’s clothes fell free and he stood naked before Ibiki. Ibiki tossed him easily onto the bed, Iruka landed on his back trapping his arms behind him and causing pain to shoot up his shoulders. Iruka made a pained sound and Ibiki gave a cruel smile. 

Ibiki slowly prowled up to the bed letting Iruka’s eyes take in his massive erect cock. Ibiki lubed it, stroking it to rigid hardness before he lay on his back on the bed and took Iruka’s hips firmly, holding him poised over his huge erect cock. “You let Kakashi into your body.” His eyes flared savagely although his voice remained casual, almost indifferent.

Ibiki’s unforgiving hands drew Iruka down piercing swiftly through the resisting muscles, Iruka writhed in pain crying out and struggling, but he couldn’t escape the torment. 

Iruka’s muscles tightened trying to resist the searing pain, Ibiki felt the slick feel of Iruka’s blood as he held him and drew down. Iruka’s tight passage clenched down around Ibiki’s cock providing a grip like a silk fist as he drew him down to flush with his body. Ibiki nearly groaned at the pleasure, but controlled his reaction. Not that Iruka would’ve noticed as he sobbed and begged. 

“You let him cum in you…” Ibiki’s voice was frightening in it’s placid tone. Ibiki fluidly rolled holding Iruka pressed tight to him, so that he was on his knees over Iruka. Ibiki lifted Iruka’s legs placing one on each shoulder and leaning forward, the motion tilted Iruka’s ass up to the ideal angle. Ibiki slid out slightly, slanted his hips before slamming roughly back in hitting Iruka’s prostate and causing Iruka’s body to jump clenching around Ibiki’s cock in pleasure and pain. 

Ibiki leaned forward, his hips forcing Iruka further up onto his trapped shoulders and bringing his ass up to press deeper onto his unyielding erection. Iruka gave a pained gasp and tears formed as Ibiki traced Iruka’s lips with the tip of his tongue. As the tears trickled from Iruka’s eyes Ibiki tasted them with soft brushes of his lips and viciously rolled his hips forcing himself deeper still into Iruka’s torn body. 

“You came for him three times…” Ibiki admonished, no longer trying to hide the aggression in his vindictive intense gaze, his voice frigid. “For me you’ll come four.” Ibiki smiled brutally, his piercing gaze remorseless. 

Ibiki shifted to slide almost completely from Iruka’s body before slamming back in and hammering into Iruka’s prostate with every hard plunge of his cock. Ibiki reached down and stroked softly over Iruka’s cock brushing the delicate head with gentle circles as his cock continued its assault on Iruka’s prostate. In seconds Iruka’s body bucked into Ibiki’s hand, his cock spraying cum into Ibiki’s palm. Iruka’s ass contracted and sucked at Ibiki’s cock. 

Ibiki resisted its rhythmic pulls, he wouldn’t cum… not yet, his engorged cock was necessary for his trap, a temptation… and a threat. Ibiki slid his hard length from Iruka’s body, causing him to draw a sharp breath at the pain, and lowered his legs before sitting back and watching Iruka curiously. Ibiki wondered what he would do, would he react like Ibiki predicted…

Yes, exactly like he thought. Iruka squirmed onto his side and rolled to his knees, then knelt subserviently before him waiting. When Ibiki continued to gaze at him blankly he balanced carefully on his knees and bowed over to run a cautious tongue up Ibiki’s rigid cock. 

Ibiki nearly laughed, this was too good… he’d humiliated him, hurt him and here he was trying to please him. “Do you really need me harder?” Ibiki taunted.

Iruka’s eyes widened, he blanched, and he fervently shook his head no, but he remained hovering over Ibiki’s erect cock. “Please can I touch you?” Iruka asked apprehensively.

Iruka wasn’t going to get off that easily, no… Ibiki had just started. Ibiki regarded Iruka with stern disbelief. “You will cum four times or take four lashes.” he stated assertively as if there was no doubt Iruka would do anything he asked without question. 

Iruka looked away and hesitantly nodded. Ibiki gave him a pleased smile and turned him around. Ibiki’s smile disappeared, replaced by cold calculation, it was that easy to maneuver Iruka into the position he wanted… a little kindness and he would obey anything asked of him. 

Ibiki unshackled Iruka’s wrists and coaxed him to lie down, he raised Iruka’s hips with a pillow… for all he knew Ibiki was about to fuck him again and yet he laid there trusting him.

Ibiki rose from the bed and returned with a healing salve, it wouldn’t dull the pain but it would help so Iruka didn’t tear anymore and help it heal faster. Ibiki coated his fingers and gently brushed a finger over Iruka’s swollen hole, Ibiki felt Iruka’s body jump at the pain but not a whimper escaped. 

Ibiki felt a surge of affection, and skillfully slid his finger over his swollen pucker again tempting Iruka. To his amusement Iruka’s breath caught, not in pain but in desire. Ibiki’s finger circled the area and wasn’t surprised when Iruka pressed back onto his finger, the ointment causing it to slide smoothly in. Iruka’s breath caught, his body stiffening at the pain, then relaxing as Ibiki’s finger easily slid coating the injured areas in ointment. 

Ibiki curved his finger slightly, so it brushed along the walls as it stroked. Iruka gave a soft moan; Ibiki slid his finger from Iruka’s ass and brushed over the area lightly with two coated fingers. This time it took less time for Iruka to press back into them, his breathing was becoming faster and his soft moans came more often. 

When Ibiki slid the two fingers from Iruka’s body he made a low sound of protest. Ibiki’s lips twitched in amusement, and he rubbed over the abused hole with three slick fingers, Iruka bucked back onto them and gave a small hiss of pain before beginning to slide along the fingers.

Ibiki began stroking into Iruka’s body deeply and Iruka tensed in pain until Ibiki’s skilled touch stroked firmly over his prostate. Iruka gave a startled gasp and began to moan in pleasure, pushing back into Ibiki’s firm strokes faster and harder, balanced on the edge of cumming. Ibiki brushed firmly over his prostate again and Iruka came with a low cry, his ass sucking at Ibiki’s fingers squeezing them with strong rhythmic pulses as his cum shot out coating the sheets of his bed.

Ibiki withdrew his fingers and sat back once more. Iruka winced as he moved to once more kneel beside Ibiki, his fingers tracing over Ibiki’s firm cock. Ibiki’s hand stilled Iruka’s, his gaze unforgiving. “Cum twice more or four lashes.” Iruka’s hand shook, and then he nodded.

Ibiki knew it was highly unlikely Iruka could… yes, he was a sadistic bastard, he had it his way either way it went… either Iruka would have to beg him to fuck his raw ass or Ibiki would get to whip him… it was a win-win situation… for Ibiki. 

Ibiki could almost hear Iruka’s thoughts… he’d already cum 5 times in less than 24 hours, his ass was probably throbbing in pain, but he feared the whip. Ibiki suppressed his amusement with his usual cold-blooded control.

Hmm… let’s make it more tempting… Ibiki mocked silently. Ibiki brushed a finger over the soft head of Iruka’s cock. Iruka’s eyes widened and his eyes looked thankful.

‘Yeah, sure I’m helping you…’ Ibiki mutely scoffed. If Iruka came one more time his mind and body will be in agony, try for one more or suffer four lashes when he was so close… it was too sweet.

Ibiki took Iruka’s cock in his hands; Ibiki’s palm rubbed over the head in a circular motion as his other stroked the shaft. Iruka whimpered his body exhausted and it was difficult to become excited, even with Ibiki’s skilled hands. 

It took several long minutes for Ibiki to coax him into cumming; Iruka gave a pained cry and cum flowed from his cock with soft pulses. Ibiki nearly smirked there was no way Iruka was going to be able to cum again without a whole lot of stimulation… the time had arrived and Iruka would finally realize he only had two choices. The trap was about to be sprung.

Ibiki waited, he could see the indecision on Iruka’s face, his finger brushed over Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki stilled it, his firm unyielding gaze saying he was waiting for Iruka’s decision, there was no escape.

Iruka had a pained look on his face… or perhaps he was in pain, either way he reached forward stroking Ibiki’s cock once more, his decision made. Ibiki nodded lying down and pulling Iruka down beside him. SNAP, trap sprung!

Ibiki stroked up the skin of Iruka’s chest lightly, then his nails scratched down it leaving red welts that quickly beaded with blood. Ibiki leaned forward running his tongue over the welts causing them to sting, Iruka drew his breath in with a hiss and Ibiki didn’t bother to hide the smile that sound brought to his lips. 

Ibiki’s mouth hovered over Iruka’s nipple, his tongue flicked it teasing it to a taut hard point, then his fingers grasped and rolled it as his mouth repeated the slow torture on the other nipple. Iruka moaned and writhed, nearly crying as Ibiki’s mouth came down and strongly suckled on them. Iruka arched into the pleasure and pain, his body so exhausted it could no longer tell the difference.

Ibiki lay back on the bed drawing Iruka over him to straddle him, and watching with delight as a wave of fear swept over his face. Ibiki set Iruka up on his stomach the tip of his cock sitting rock hard behind him, taunting Iruka with the knowledge it would soon spear through his raw passage once again.

Ibiki laced his fingers through Iruka’s hair gripping it firmly his fingers pulling at it and sending spikes of pain over Iruka’s scalp. Ibiki smiled softly, not a whimper… good boy. 

Ibiki drew Iruka’s head down to near his, causing Iruka’s body to slide back and Ibiki’s cock to brush against his sore ass. Ibiki’s cock sat poised at the point just before entering Iruka’s body. Iruka trembled biting his lip to hold in the whimper, he had no idea how sexy that was…

Ibiki drew Iruka’s head closer; Iruka bowed his body sharply to avoid sliding further back onto Ibiki’s hard erection. “Mmmm Iruka …” Ibiki’s husky whisper taunted. “can you feel that, can you feel your tight… hot… ass clutching at my hard cock… trying to draw it in?”

Ibiki watched with calculation as Iruka stiffened, his eyes grew terrified and he flushed in shame. Iruka recognized the words as the ones Kakashi said to him and saw Ibiki’s undisguised hostility and the vengeful smirk.

Ibiki’s eyes glittered brutally while lifting Iruka and poising him over his hard cock. The head nestled on the verge of entering Iruka’s body. Iruka shuddered, then braced for the pain. 

Ibiki nearly laughed, he loved when they did that; stiffening up only increased the pain. So very slowly Ibiki drew Iruka down, watching the pain flash over his face and the knowledge it was just beginning. This was the best… he really did need to thank Kakashi.

Without waiting for Iruka’s cock to sink down flush to his body Ibiki suddenly thrust up, Iruka gasped and cried out in pain, tears dotted his lashes. Ibiki slid back to lie on the bed once more and continued to slowly lower Iruka’s body down, Iruka was making delightful pained whimpers. Ibiki paused, his lips curved in a sadistic smile, “Oh, you’re such a tease.” Iruka’s body trembled, vibrating deliciously around Ibiki’s cock.

Ibiki continued drawing Iruka down until he was almost flush, Ibiki could feel Iruka relax a bit in relief that the initial part was over. Ibiki bucked up into Iruka’s body, the pained gasp Iruka made was very hot and teased Ibiki. Ibiki lowered his hips to the bed once more and he quickly drove Iruka down flush with his body delighting in the spasms Iruka’s tight body made in response to the pain.

Ibiki gently stoked Iruka’s cock coaxing and stroking, teasing it; Ibiki licked his thumb and stroked the moist digit over the head. Iruka’s body slowly loosened as the pain of penetration ebbed somewhat. 

Iruka’s breathing quickened the endorphins from the pain stimulating his body heightening his senses and making his nerves tingle. Iruka’s cock stiffened in response and Ibiki started drawing soft moans with his skilled strokes as Ibiki teased Iruka to the edge of his climax.

Iruka’s ass tightened around Ibiki’s cock tempting him, with firm control he resisted, time for that after he’d finished ‘Iruka’s four’. With one hand still stroking Iruka’s cock and drawing needy moans, Ibiki’s hand moved up to his nipple twisting it viciously and making Iruka scream and moan. Iruka’s ass clamped down around Ibiki’s cock and he shot a small pool of cum on Ibiki’s firm stomach. 

Ibiki grinned, his turn… Both his hands cupped Iruka’s hips holding Iruka tight to his body as he pounded hard up into him through the last pulses of Iruka’s orgasm and drawing pained yelps and cries as he drove the air from Iruka with his hard strokes. 

Ibiki then grasped Iruka’s hips harder and raising and lowering his body, while Ibiki bucked up to drive his cock into Iruka’s ass as deep as he could. Ibiki continued until he got the anguished cry he desired, at the sound Ibiki climaxed cumming into Iruka filling him with several long pulses as he came.

Iruka was sobbing and Ibiki cradled him tenderly against his chest brushing his cheeks and kissing his tears. As his cock softened he slid it from Iruka’s body causing another pained cry, Ibiki tilted Iruka’s head kissing him passionately. 

When Ibiki broke the kiss Iruka laid his head on Ibiki’s chest exhausted, tears still trickling from his eyes. “Ah, little dolphin… rest. Just rest.” Ibiki crooned soothingly. Kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back away from his face with soft loving strokes. After a while Iruka fell into an exhausted sleep, pain still flashed over his face and he whimpered. 

Ibiki slid out of the bed and ran a warm bath, then walked back and picked up Iruka, carried him to the tub and washed him. Ibiki frowned slightly when the water became lightly tinted with blood. After washing Iruka he dried him, noting Iruka’s hips were bruised in almost perfect handprints... setting him on the couch, he applied more healing salve to Iruka’s torn ass and over the scratches on his chest, and then massaged Iruka’s sore shoulders.

Ibiki then went in and changed Iruka’s sheets. Ibiki folded them and placed them in his bag… they were a bit too bloody to leave. Then he remade the bed and placed Iruka in the clean sheets, brushing his finger lightly over the handprints on his hips before covering him. 

Finally he went to Iruka’s kitchen drew a glass of water and placed painkillers and the water on the nightstand. Before leaving, Ibiki brushed Iruka’s cheek softly, bending he whispered. “I have everything you need, you don’t need anyone else… remember that.”

Ibiki slowly walked back to the ANBU building. Hmm, no whip this time. Ibiki shrugged, there’d be other times, and Iruka would slip up… Ibiki knew somewhere deep inside Iruka wanted it. It was just a matter of time… Ibiki could wait. Ibiki smiled and villagers rushed their children inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER: 4: IRUKA

It had become fairly ‘routine’ for Ibiki to request ‘rest days’ for Iruka… but this was different, something felt wrong this time and Genma just couldn’t shake it. 

Maybe it was the fact Kakashi was gone abruptly on a mission… it wasn’t unusual but paired with the other fact… that Raidou, Anko and he knew Kakashi had ‘followed Iruka home’… and now less than 12 hours later Ibiki was requesting a day of rest for Iruka… it just made something crawl across his skin… not right.

Genma had decided to check in on Iruka, now here he sat at the hospital. What he’d found when he arrived at Iruka’s apartment made ‘not right’ sound like comparing a stubbed toe with a amputation… it was so ‘not right’ that he’d wrapped Iruka in a blanket scooped him up and rushed here… 

Now he waited in the hospital waiting area, Iruka was ‘ok’… meaning stable and they’d healed his injuries, but there were a whole lot of questions that needed asking… Genma didn’t want to be the one asking, he should leave. 

Iruka was in Lady Tsunade’s care now and she’d handle the… questions. Yes, he should leave… but somehow he just couldn’t not until he saw Iruka, saw he was ok… the amount of blood and bruises, he just couldn’t get it out of his mind.

Genma walked up to Iruka’s room door and put on a cheerful face before pushing the door open and walking in. “Hey Iruka! What you doing lazing about while Raidou fumbles about on the mission desk?!”

Iruka looked up from his perch on the windowsill, he looked perfect… healthy. Not like the pale, bruised man he’d found huddled, whimpering on blood spotted sheets. Genma breathed a sigh of relief. Iruka looked over at him with an embarrassed smile, “Thanks.”

Genma nodded wordlessly, not sure what to say. Finally he said, “I’m glad to see your feeling ok.”

Iruka nodded looking back out the window. Genma turned to go when Iruka spoke, “They won’t let me go yet… say they just want to keep me for observation… but that’s not the reason. They are trying to protect me from Ibiki… like I’m a child and can’t make my own decisions… I asked for it, I… he didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to do… I just let it go too far.”

“Iruka, Ibiki is a torture expert… he knew what he was doing.” Genma said quietly.

“He didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for!” Iruka raised his voice in frustration.

“He’s a fuckin’ expert! He knew he was hurting you and didn’t stop!” Genma shouted back passionately, and then lowered his voice. “Iruka you didn’t ask for that…”

Iruka closed his eyes and rubbed the scar over his nose, “You’re wrong.”

Genma strode over and stood looking down at Iruka. His voice clipped, “When I arrived you were laying on your bed, pale as the sheets… IF they hadn’t been spotted with your blood. You were whimpering and I couldn’t wake you… don’t tell me you asked for that.” Pain tainted the last words.

Iruka looked up at Genma, his face confused, he absently rubbed his scar. “I was ok... Ibiki wouldn’t have left me if I wasn’t ok.” He stated firmly, but his words were less sure than before.

“Ibiki’s idea of ok and mine are not the same… he tortures people for a living. If you were not bleeding out, and no major organs were damaged you’re ok in his book… not mine.” Genma’s eyes were worried, sad, as he looked into Iruka’s eyes.

Iruka could see his friends distress, “I’m ok Genma…” he said gently, placing his hand on Genma’s arm.

Genma turned away, “This time…” Genma’s voice dropped and there was a pleading note in it as he said, “don’t go back… don’t ever go back… I don’t want to loose you.”

Iruka stood and walked over to Genma, placing a hand on his back he said, “It’s not that simple.”

Genma turned his face drawn in anger. “Why?! Why isn’t it that simple?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

Iruka looked away, “No.”

“Then why?!” Genma yelled his voice hurt.

Iruka wouldn’t look at Genma, he walked back to the window then he sat looking out. “I think I love him.” He stated softly.

Genma stood staring at Iruka’s profile in horror, but Iruka didn’t turn. Genma turned and left without another word, almost running into Lady Tsunade as he hurried out the door. 

Lady Tsunade looked at him in sympathy, and before he could turn and walk away she captured his arm turning away from Iruka’s door. She led Genma down the hall and out of everyone’s earshot. “I heard.”

Genma leaned back against the wall his head in his hands. “What are you going to do?”

Lady Tsunade sighed, “There’s nothing I can do.” 

Genma’s head shot up but Tsunade raised a finger, “Stop.” She said firmly. “Don’t go all indignant on me. He’s an adult, hell, they’re both adults… I can’t interfere in their relationship, no matter how much I wish I could.”

“So you’re going to do nothing?!” Genma’s eyes were incredulous.

Tsunade shook her head, her jaw set. “I’m going to warn Ibiki he’s walking a thin line… If Iruka is seriously injured I can charge him with assault even if Iruka says it was consensual.”

“So we wait for him to…” Genma faltered.

“I don’t know what else to do… I’m ordering that Iruka under go a psych. eval. before he can be released…” Lady Tsunade gave him a defeated look. “If you can think of something better…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI:

A ‘request’ from the Hokage wasn’t something easily ignored, he figured he was borderline insubordination as it was… but this? A meeting about his private life… not going to happen. 

Tsunade was going to have to play her trump and make it an official summons, but then she’d have to explain to the council of elders why she was ordering in the head of ANBU to talk about his private life... They would not approve.

So Ibiki sent a scroll back to the Hokage explaining his busy schedule and asking that she ‘make an appointment’, unless it was about important Leaf Village Operations, then he’d be glad to find time for a short meeting.

After sending one of his men with the scroll Ibiki sat back, his legs crossed, in casual thought. He’d heard, of course, about Genma’s intrusion on Iruka’s rest day… and about his taking Iruka to the hospital, he even had a full report from the hospital detailing Iruka’s injuries and treatment. They had requested a psych. eval. for Iruka, that ought to be interesting, Ibiki was looking forward to that report.

None of this was particularly troubling; they thought he played too rough… there was nothing they could do about that. As long as Ibiki didn’t kill him and Ibiki was too good at his job to allow that to happen. Iruka was consenting… nope, nothing they could do.

Ibiki dismissed the matter and continued reviewing the latest mission reports… no report from Kakashi yet, Ibiki snorted, it would be a while before he’d be back… Sharingan or not that was one slippery rogue; he wouldn’t catch him easily… in the mean time Kakashi would get to ‘enjoy’ the weather in the swampy lands of Hidden Rain Village.

Ibiki would like to say the knock at his door didn’t surprise him, but it did. “Enter.” His barked out command was a bit sharper than usual.

Ibiki closed the reports on his desk and looked up with barely feigned interest as Genma walked in. Surely this fool wasn’t going to confront him about his ‘mistreatment’ of Iruka… 

“Ibiki, I need to talk to you about Iruka…”

Ibiki held back his snort of disgust, guess he over estimated this ones intelligence. Ibiki leaned forward his hands folded and feigned polite interest, briefly wondering why he hadn’t ever ‘played’ with this one… ah, but no need when his current playmate was so accommodating.

Genma shifted nervously under Ibiki’s cold gaze. “I… he was in pretty bad shape when I found him.”

Ibiki voice was calm and emotionless. “Really.” His hard gaze didn’t shift and he could see a fine sweat beading on Genma’s forehead.

“I think you really hurt him… he says he asked you to…”

“I don’t see where it is your business, and I really am quite busy.” Ibiki replied in a placid tone, his face looking bored. Inside Ibiki was annoyed, this wasn’t even entertaining, and Genma was wasting his time.

“I want you to be… more careful…” Genma said shifting his eyes away nervously.

Ibiki nearly smirked at the stupidity of that remark; he definitely needed to make some updates in Genma’s personality profile. Ibiki’s face was a cold hard mask; he sat for several minutes watching Genma squirm. Then Ibiki’s eyes glittered, “I believe this conversation is over…”

Genma’s face darkened, his anger giving him courage, he leapt to his feet and snarled, “Leave him alone!”

“Unless you want to take his place.” Ibiki continued his face deadpan but his voice was laced with menace, promising that if he choose that path, the decision would be one he’d despair.

Genma paled, his anger immediately turned to fear. “No…” Genma turned and reached a shaky hand out for the door.

“I’m not sure who you got to lower the chakra suppression field and allow you to use a transportation jutsu to get here… but I will find out.” Ibiki promised ominously.

Genma hurried out closing the door behind him. Ibiki sat back with a frown, someone ‘helped’ Genma and in the next hour he’d know whom. An ANBU without loyalty was not an ANBU… he was a ‘guest’ and Ibiki would really enjoy his ‘visit’ with this guest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki casually scrubbed the blood from his hands his ‘guest’ had gotten what he’d deserved, the idiot had let someone into the ANBU HQ… He betrayed his comrades and put their lives at risk. He was lucky Ibiki hadn’t killed him… Although at this point Ibiki was sure the man didn’t consider himself to be lucky.

That matter taken care of Ibiki dwelled on Genma’s accusations. Iruka’s friends thought he’d been too rough… he’d read the hospital reports, nothing was permanently damaged… still Ibiki supposed he should’ve brought Iruka for medical care.

Ibiki hadn’t been serious about giving up Iruka for Genma… he liked his little dolphin. Ibiki had to admit now that he had been a little miffed that Iruka had chosen one of Ibiki’s men… and even worse he’d decided to fool around with Kakashi… 

Ibiki wasn’t sorry, he was pretty sure he’d made his point to Iruka… but Ibiki supposed he could make it up to Iruka for getting a bit rougher than usual.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IRUKA:

Iruka frowned and straightened his shirt again, why were they keeping him? He’d done that ridiculous psych. eval., they couldn’t keep him here. Iruka looked out the window, he was so tired of seeing the same thing, it had been almost 48 hours since he was brought in and he was about to loose his mind from boredom… plus with him here Anko was taking over his classes, who knows WHAT she was teaching! Oh and the mission desk! Raidou was probably messing it all up, it would be months before Iruka would be able to get it straight!

Iruka set his jaw. Enough is enough, he was leaving. As his hand reached for the doorknob it suddenly turned and Iruka had to leap back to avoid the door. 

“Hey Iruka!” Asuma strolled casually into the room.

Iruka frowned, “I’m not staying here, I have things I need to be doing.”

Asuma shrugged, “Ok, where do you want to go?”

Iruka looked at Asuma with surprise, it couldn’t be that easy… could it?! Iruka wanted to smack himself in the head, why hadn’t he tried to leave before this… all the time he wasted, he had only been getting farther behind on his work…

Asuma tilted his head, “Iruka?”

“Hmmm?”

“I thought you wanted to get out of here… where would you like to go?

Iruka suddenly had a bad thought; “You aren’t here to keep an eye on me are you?”

Asuma laughed, “Only if you want me to!”

Iruka grinned, “No… thanks! Let’s go back to my apartment, I’ll make tea.”

Asuma shrugged and then nodded, “Ok, but not that herbal stuff...”

They walked out of Iruka’s room and down the hall Iruka kept expecting someone to try to stop him, but no one seemed to care. Iruka’s mood lightened. 

“I hate that stuff.” Asuma continued fussing, oblivious to Iruka’s worries.

Iruka laughed, “It’s good for you!”

“Tastes like grass!” Asuma said with a disgusted frown

They walked out of the hospital without incident and by the time they’d reached Iruka’s apartment Iruka had stopped looking for anyone trying to stop him.

Iruka opened the door and Asuma went to the kitchen, Iruka swung the door shut and walked in. “Ahhh… my fruit! I knew I should have put them away after I went grocery shopping… Asuma?”

Asuma was standing right where he was when he’d entered the kitchen staring at something on the table. “Asuma… are you ok?”

“Yup.” Asuma’s voice was a little shaky, Iruka looked around him to see what he was staring at and gasped. On the table was a large blown glass dolphin; inside the clear glass of its body were splashes of color like a firework spraying up from the bottom… it was beautiful.

“Asuma! Where did it come from?!” Iruka reached a hesitant hand out to touch the delicate sculpture, then drew his hand back uncertain, afraid he’d damage what was obviously an extremely expensive piece of art.

“I had it made for you.” Ibiki replied quietly.

Asuma jumped and Iruka was strangely pleased he hadn’t been the only one who hadn’t noticed Ibiki sitting in the corner, casually drinking a cup of coffee.

I… gotta go.” Asuma said backing toward the door. Ibiki’s dark eyes rested on him a minute then returned to Iruka.

Iruka hadn’t looked away from Ibiki since he saw him; he gazed devotedly at him and didn’t even seem to hear Asuma. Asuma made a quick escape, thankful that Ibiki hadn’t seemed interested in him, or questioned why he was there.

“Ibiki… ah, thank you.” Iruka glanced at the sculpture, and then turned back to Ibiki. “This had to have been expensive…”

Ibiki set his cup on the counter got up and walked over, for a moment he stood just looking down at Iruka. Then he cupped Iruka’s face gently and kissed him tenderly until Iruka was breathless, dizzy with desire. Ibiki stepped back looking at Iruka his face void of emotion, inscrutable, but his eyes blazed with passion. 

Ibiki brushed Iruka’s cheek softly, then dropped his hand and gave Iruka an enigmatic look. “I have to go now.”

Iruka looked up at him hopefully, “Will I see you later?”

“No.” Ibiki stated flatly. At Iruka’s crushed look Ibiki amended, “Maybe.” Then turned and walked out.

Iruka watched him leave, his emotions were scrambled. Iruka thought he loved him… but was Ibiki capable of love? Every time he thought he had figured out something about him, he did something else to confuse him. 

Ibiki was so puzzling, so unreadable, distant… no one could get close enough to figure out who he was under it all… how could Iruka know if he loved the real Ibiki or just one of the many masks he wore… who was the real Ibiki?

Ibiki was caring and cold, fierce and tender, cruel and loving… Iruka shook his head sadly, he was a fool. What if Genma was right… 

Genma was wrong about Iruka not asking for Ibiki to hurt him, he never said ‘no’ or ‘stop’, and somewhere deep inside Iruka felt he deserved it… he’d had sex with someone he didn’t love and hurt the man he loved… Iruka wished Asuma had stayed; suddenly he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IBIKI:

He couldn’t stay, he couldn’t be gentle, it just wasn’t a part of him… and it was too soon, Iruka’s body was still rebuilding. They may have healed him but it used up his stores of chakra and drew on his body’s ability to repair itself, to damage him now… even lightly, would be too hard on his body.

Ibiki thought back on Iruka’s psych. eval., he’d gotten a copy right after they had completed it. It didn’t contain too many surprises… well, one in particular, Iruka thought he was in love with him. 

Ibiki snorted and shook his head again, that psych. eval. must have missed something, or perhaps Iruka was hit too hard on the head during a mission… NO ONE loved him, he was Ibiki Master Torturer, Head of ANBU Intelligence, and the most sadistic and sick bastard in the Leaf Village…he’d had nin say they’d rather be taken by Orochimaru than visit him. Prisoners routinely attempted suicide rather than have the ‘pleasure’ of his company, and Iruka thought he loved him.

Something about that made Ibiki feel dirty, he must be growing a conscience… he could tear a man’s ear off without a thought (heck they had two, why not?), but it bothered him that a kind little chuunin with doe eyes loved him.

Ibiki put that thought aside to be reexamined later and walked in to the ANBU building… time to see if his former ANBU ‘guest’ was awake. 

A random thought crossed Ibiki’s mind as he stopped by his office before going down to ‘the chambers’. Ibiki thought about Iruka’s eyes when he saw the dolphin; it brought an odd feeling of satisfaction that his gift was appreciated so much. Ibiki pushed the thought away and set his face in its usual stony mask for his final brief with the man who used to be one of ‘his men’.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KAKASHI:

Kakashi grinned and checked the pulse of the missing nin he’d been sent to retrieve, his pulse was good and strong … can’t have his ‘gift’ die on the way. Kakashi had been lucky, the missing nin hadn’t went far, he’d been ‘busy’ with a whore in one of the little villages. Kakashi got him before he collected the services he’d paid for… so Kakashi helped him out with that and collected for him… just think of it as a bonus!

Now he was headed back to the Leaf Village with a present for Ibiki, it was Ibiki’s favorite, a rogue nin… this fella wouldn’t be around too long once Ibiki started entertaining himself. Kakashi grinned this should make Ibiki’s day and ease any hard feelings for playing with ‘his toy’.

Kakashi couldn’t wait to get dry and put his feet up at the bar, he could use some sake to warm his blood… wonder if Asuma, Raidou, or Genma were available… one of them always picked up the bill for him… wonder if they were interested in him, hmmm… worth a thought. Genma was with Anko right now… wonder if they’d be up for a little ‘three way play’… if not well he could always catch up on what was happening in the village.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 5: IRUKA:

Iruka wasn’t so sure about this… this is how things went bad last time, but he just couldn’t stand being in his house alone with his thoughts anymore… besides Kakashi was gone on a mission. 

Iruka sat back relaxing a bit, Anko was already well on her way to inebriated and Asuma was teasing her about her teams ‘difficulties’ catching Tora, that cat was a escape artist and every time was just a little bit harder to catch. 

Iruka laughed halfheartedly, he just couldn’t get past feeling uncomfortable being back at ‘the scene of the crime’. Iruka knew he shouldn’t feel this way… it was just a bar and he was here with friends, but then that’s how the last time started… Kakashi’s not here, it was different.

Raidou and Genma drifted in, Iruka tensed. Anko was leaning heavily against Asuma and Asuma’s arm was draped over her shoulders, his hand resting within a finger twitch of her breast. Iruka was ready to duck and run if things got ugly, but Genma and Raidou just pulled up chairs and poured drinks without sparing Anko or Asuma more than a casual glance and nodding.

“She got the jump on us huh?” Genma smirked, “Rough day Anko?”

Anko groaned, “You have no idea… what made me think taking a team was a good idea?”

Asuma grinned, “You got roped into it the same as the rest of us poor suckers.”

Anko looked down at Asuma’s hand draped inches from her breast and glowered, “You better watch that hand, bub, or I’m going to bite it off.”

Asuma’s grin widened but he didn’t remove his hand, “I can think of better things you could do with your mouth…” he taunted playfully.

Anko snorted good naturedly, “I’ll bet you can…”

Iruka watched the exchange with more than a bit of confusion, wasn’t Genma and Anko ‘together’?

“Watch it man… she’ll sic her snakes on you!” Genma teased. 

Raidou grinned, “He should be so lucky.” Raidou wasn’t much of a talker so his comment made Genma and Asuma bust into laughter.

Anko gave Raidou a playful glower. “Hush or I’ll send my snakes after YOU!” 

Raidou grinned and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

Iruka watched them tease each other, it all seemed so natural, so familiar. After a few more drinks, and many more jibes. Anko announced, “Okay, really should be goin’, been fun hanging with you reprobates… but I have a whole ‘nother day of fun tomorrow and I’ll never survive it without some sleep.”

“I’ll walk with you.” Asuma pushed back from the table and rose. “My team has early training.”

Anko laughed, “Sure come on.”

Iruka watched Asuma escort a slightly drunk Anko out, and then gave Genma a hesitant glance.

“Hey man, what’s wrong? You seem quieter than usual.” Genma thumped Iruka on the back almost knocking him from his seat.

Iruka gave him a dirty look as he caught himself, then looked at Raidou inquiringly. Raidou gave a barely perceivable nod.

“You and Anko are… together.” Iruka began awkwardly. 

“Yea, were seeing each other now.” Genma shrugged, pouring another drink.

“Aren’t you worried about…” Iruka waved toward the door Anko and Asuma just left through.

“Naw… Asuma’s just playing with her… he ain't gona do anything, and even if he was  
... were all adults, no one owns each other… why should we object to…” Raidou thumped Genma in the arm, “Ah sorry… I didn’t mean it like that.” Genma said looking away for a minute. “Look I know you and Ibiki…”

Raidou shook his head at Genma trying to shut him up, but Genma wasn’t about to let it drop. “Hell, Iruka… Is it love if someone enjoys hurting you?!”

Iruka didn’t reply and when Raidou tried to lay a hand on his shoulder Iruka moved away.

But Genma wasn’t finished. “Why Ibiki?! Raidou has scars and he won’t try to kill you!”

“Ibiki wasn’t trying to kill me.” Iruka said quietly, Raidou watched him tense and shot a glance at Genma urging him to shut up.

Genma ignored Raidou’s look. “Hell, I’ll get rough with you if that’s what you want… at least I care!”

Iruka was silent, just looking at Genma for a minute, then got up and walked out.

Raidou watched him leave, shook his head and sighed, then looked back at Genma and stated softly, “Genma you’re an idiot.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI/GENMA:

Kakashi walked into the bar spotting Genma and Raidou, and even better a bottle of good sake. Kakashi crossed the bar and pulled up a seat, pouring himself a drink he quirked his eyebrow at Genma and Raidou. “Not much of a welcome back, what’s been happening since I left?” 

Raidou shot Genma a forbidding look and for once Genma agreed. Genma cracked a smile, “Not much, how was the mission?”

Kakashi gave a lazy shrug, “brought Ibiki a gift, wasn’t too interested in playing with it… guess he’s finishing a ‘in house’ issue…”

Genma paled, Kakashi noticed and pinned him with a direct stare, “Guess you know something about that.”

Genma was saved from comment by Asuma’s return, “Hey Kakashi!” Asuma plopped down in a chair pouring a drink. “They been filling you in on the past few day’s events.”

Kakashi’s gaze didn’t leave Genma’s. “Actually they were just about to start.”

Genma got up. “I have something I need to do… I’ll see you all later…” He added under his breath, ‘I hope.’ Ibiki had obviously found out Wakimaeru had helped him; this was all his fault… he just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

Genma went through the front door of ANBU this time and was escorted to Ibiki’s office. Much like before Ibiki was sitting behind his desk when Genma entered, the same deadpan cold stare. “I’m beginning to think you like me.” Stated from anyone else that comment would be humor, from Ibiki it was just plain scary.

“I’m here about Wakimaeru.” Genma stated, he didn’t bother to sit.

“I see… it’s been taken care of.” Ibiki’s tone was one of cold indifference.

Genma frowned, “It’s my fault, I convinced him to help me…”

Ibiki raised his eyebrows in false humor. “It’s your fault he’s a idiot… Or that he lacks the intelligence to think for himself? Or do you believe you have the ability to control others actions?” Ibiki asked dryly, but his eyes didn’t show any humor, his gaze was scathing.

“I just… he shouldn’t have to suffer for my actions…” Genma’s face was pained. “What will happen to him?”

“Again… I don’t see where it is any business of yours.” Ibiki stated bluntly. “If you are finished, I would like to get back to work.” His tone was absolute, the subject was closed.

Genma nodded and left, feeling worse now than before he talked to Ibiki, but there wasn’t anything he could do… just wait and hope whatever punishment Ibiki had dealt out hadn’t been to kill Wakimaeru.

First he hurt Iruka’s feelings… now he found out he may have cost Wakimaeru his life, could his day get any worse?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI:

Genma… that man was becoming a real irritation. Wakimaeru was alive, and relatively functional… at least he would be after he was released by the med. nin. His action reflected poorly on his judgment, he was made an example to Ibiki’s men; it would be quite a while before Wakimaeru could sleep without nightmares. Ibiki didn’t have to damage his ‘guests’ physically, although it was the most fun way, some interrogation techniques left little to no damage… at least physically. 

So Kakashi was back… Ibiki scanned through his mission report, and then his lips curved up in a smile “He brought me a new toy… hmm.” Looks like Ibiki would be having a little fun today after all… Ibiki stood and crossed to his shelf, sliding the whip off the peg. Damn he loved his job! 

On the way to ‘the chambers’ Ibiki reflected, perhaps he would get a lighter whip for Iruka… 

Its too bad Iruka was still recovering from their earlier play session. Ibiki could try to refrain from causing too much damage, but he wasn’t a kind man, gentle and sex did not go together in his book… ‘gentle’ anything wasn’t in his book… it wasn’t in his nature to be gentle. However, control was, and he exercised control, refraining from putting too much strain on Iruka’s ability to heal by playing again so soon.

When Ibiki entered the workroom his newest toy was waiting for him… no need to get information from him, he didn’t know anything important, and even better… this ‘guest’ didn’t have to survive playtime.

Ibiki gave the ‘guest’ an appraising look, hmm… if he worked him slow he may get more than four hours of play before he bled out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI:

Kakashi frowned, “Ibiki beat him?” he asked somberly.

“Not exactly…” Asuma replied, giving Kakashi a pointed look. “His injuries were mainly internal.”

Kakashi frowned looking at the table; there was a complication he hadn’t anticipated… he’d only though about Ibiki getting revenge on him… not Iruka. “He ok?”

Asuma knew what Kakashi meant, “Yeah, he’s functioning... Thinks he loves him.”

Kakashi sipped his drink, his gaze resting on the table for several minutes. When he looked up his gaze was somber. “Loves him huh? Damn.”

Asuma shrugged and nodded. Ibiki was one sick puppy… he couldn’t see this ending well… and Kakashi, well he wasn’t happy. Things could get ugly, Asuma wished he could’ve avoided telling Kakashi, but he would’ve found out from someone… and Asuma knew he was the calmest choice. 

Asuma pat Kakashi on the back. “Not your fault… it was just a matter of time, things had slowly been slipping that direction.”

Kakashi slammed down the remainder of his drink. “My fault…” Kakashi disagreed, “I was the catalyst.”

Raidou looked between the two nin. “Please tell me this isn’t going where I think it is...”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IRUKA:

Genma was wrong… Ibiki did care, he was just a bit upset about Iruka’s cheating on him with one of his own men… and it got a little rough. Genma was worried… but everything would be all right now, he’d see there was nothing to worry about. Ibiki did care!

Iruka walked in and turned on the lights looking around carefully, his hand hovered over his Kunai… he relaxed marginally as he scanned each room and found them empty. Ibiki had made him a better nin, more aware of his surroundings, everything Ibiki had done had a reason… he wasn’t cruel, the others… Genma, Asuma, Raidou… they just didn’t understand.

Iruka returned to the kitchen and placed a kettle on for tea; he needed some herbal tea to soothe his nerves. Iruka sat at the table looking at the dolphin statue, he hadn’t moved it yet. He needed to find somewhere special to put it, some place he’d see it constantly as a reminder of Ibiki’s love. 

Iruka wanted to do something to prove himself, to prove to Ibiki his devotion. Iruka thought of the kiss earlier in the day… the passion in Ibiki’s eyes. Iruka could feel his cock harden at the memory, he wished Ibiki would come to him tonight… but it was late, it wasn’t very likely he’d come. 

Iruka’s hand strayed down to brush lightly over his rapidly hardening cock through the rough fabric of his pants. It felt good… Iruka’s hand froze as he wondered if Ibiki would be upset with him for touching himself, what if he got upset… Iruka remembered Ibiki had given him the choice… Ibiki wanted to whip him. Iruka shuddered, his hand dropped away from his cock. 

Ibiki wanted to whip him… it would please him. Iruka couldn’t help the tremor that ran through him at the thought, but his mind kept repeating… ‘It would please him’. How badly did he want to please Ibiki? Could he face his fear… give Ibiki permission to whip him? His mind screamed, ‘NO!’, but deep inside he knew he’d do anything to make Ibiki happy… even that… it was a chilling revelation.

Iruka got up and turned off the stove and dumped the water, then turned and went in to shower, through the shower his numb mind tried to understand how he could do something that terrified him so much. After the shower he dried and slid into his bed, but he couldn’t sleep and lay awake late into the night. 

When he fell asleep his dreams were discordant visions of blood and screams of pain, when he woke to his alarm he was shaking and exhausted. Iruka dressed and pulled his hair up and went to the academy to prepare for the days classes in a daze… his mind still haunted by his dreams.

Once the children arrived, Iruka finally became animated, he loved the children… even that brat Konohamaru. Today Iruka was ready for Konohamaru’s prank and when then pen sprang out of the drawer he’d opened he caught it mid-flight and continued the lesson without interruption. Konohamaru just sat stunned.

After class Konohamaru ran down to Iruka “Iruka Sensei! That was so cool! How did you do that trick, you caught it mid air… did you know it was in there, that it was going to pop out at you?”

Iruka smiled, it was all Ibiki’s doing he’d woke him out of his stupor reminded Iruka he was a nin, that he needed to be prepared… but that Ibiki had taught him wasn’t something Iruka could easily explain to Konohamaru. “Preparation and remaining aware of your surroundings Konohamaru, that’s the only ‘trick’ it’s important that all nin remember that even in the supposed safety of the village.”

“Cool! I’m going to practice so I can snatch a pen out of the air when it pops up!” Konohamaru announced and ran off to rejoin his group. Iruka smiled, Konohamaru totally dismissed the whole point… it was nothing more than a neat trick to him. 

Iruka remembered Ibiki’s words ‘I’ll give you one of life’s secrets. You can survive anything if you take it minute by minute, if you can’t take it minute by minute, take it second by second and if you can’t take it second by second, take it breath by breath. Everything that happens in life has a purpose, some times we can’t see it, but there is a purpose.’ And he knew… He was going to let Ibiki whip him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IRUKA:

Iruka arrived at the ANBU HQ and walked in, then down the hall. No one stopped him, although he knew he was being closely watched, any deviation from the accepted route and they’d appear as if they had been there all along… and who knows maybe they had, for all he knew he had several at his side at this moment… but it didn’t matter since he never deviated from the expected route and wouldn’t today either. 

Iruka knocked softly at Ibiki’s door. “Enter” Ibiki’s rough voice stated. Iruka entered and came to stand an arms reach away from Ibiki, he never approached too closely or touched Ibiki first, always careful to not trigger a defensive response. 

Like every other time Ibiki made no move to touch him, waiting… his unfeeling empty gaze seeming to look right through Iruka, read his every thought. Never once had Ibiki initiated these ‘play times’, he always made Iruka ask, watched the shame color Iruka’s cheeks with a impassive, indifferent gaze.

“Iruka.” Ibiki acknowledged him with a nod. Iruka straightened, more determined than ever before. Although his heart raced in terror at what he was going to ask… what he was going to do, he refused to back down.

“Ibiki. I want you to whip me.” Iruka tried to keep the fear from his voice, but he was sure Ibiki heard it. For a brief flicker Iruka thought he saw disbelief in Ibiki’s eyes, then Ibiki’s forbidding piercing gaze analyzed him, “Why?”

Iruka was surprised, he hadn’t thought he’d have to explain his motivation, he’d believed Ibiki was more than willing to fulfill his request… eagerly. Then Iruka realized, his involvement with Ibiki had caused Ibiki great inconvenience, Ibiki was a private man and now everyone was involving themselves in his private life because of Iruka… he was lucky if Ibiki would agree to see him at all.

“I will sign a statement explaining that this is my decision, in no way coerced by you…” Iruka implored.

“I’m an interrogation specialist, do you think they would believe that… I could get you to sign a statement swearing that your mother was a pink panda.” Ibiki rose and looked at Iruka bold, masterful … demanding, and Iruka could feel his body respond. Ibiki circled Iruka and Iruka felt the brush of Ibiki’s breath near his ear “You haven’t answered me… Why?” Ibiki purred softly, his voice low and seductive. 

Iruka took a shaky breath. “I need it… I need you.”

Ibiki strolled around to in front of Iruka once more his eyes predatory, studying Iruka with a calculating look… there wasn’t no doubt Iruka’s request had piqued his interest. Iruka could see the hunger in his eyes.

Big and menacing Ibiki stalked closer and in spite of Iruka’s resolve he couldn’t help backing away, Iruka’s back hit the wall and he trembled, the heavy solid weight of Ibiki’s muscular body pressed against his pinning him in place. 

Ibiki stared down at him with fathomless cold black eyes. “This is not wise, I am not a man to tease with such things. I WILL hurt you.” Ibiki gave him a cold domineering look “This is who I am.”

Iruka looked up into Ibiki’s eyes and although he was terrified he didn’t look away. “It’s what I want.” Iruka answered in a quiet determined voice. Ibiki looked at him a few more minutes, then nodded and stepped back, his gaze impersonal again. “Go request a three day leave. If you are still determined to do this return here tonight.”

Ibiki turned and walked back to his desk seating himself casually in the chair once more and watching Iruka with an indifferent gaze.

Iruka nodded, straightened his clothes and left closing the door behind him; he could feel Ibiki’s gaze on him all the way out the door.

That momentary disbelief in Ibiki’s gaze made him doubt his own sanity.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IBIKI:

Iruka knocked softly at his door, Ibiki had been informed when he stepped foot in the building and had cleared his desk, expecting his knock. “Enter.”

Iruka came in and stood just barely within arms reach, Ibiki knew he miscalculated many nin did, not taking into account the speed of which Ibiki could move… Iruka probably thought he was a safe distance. 

Ibiki nodded at Iruka and sat back in his chair, ever since that first time Iruka had come to his office Iruka had always shown up when he wanted to play, but still every time Ibiki would make him ask… ask for the things they both knew he would do to him.

“Iruka.” Ibiki stated his face blank, he really hadn’t expected him to come so soon… but then Iruka had wanted him the day he was released from the hospital.

Iruka looked boldly back at him, so much stronger than the first day he’d come, no hesitant down cast eyes. Ibiki approved, it made it so much more satisfying when Iruka was reduced to begging, but today there was something different. Ibiki could see the fear in Iruka’s eyes and it piqued his interest.

“Ibiki. I want you to whip me.” Iruka stated calmly, although Ibiki saw the fear blaze brighter in his eyes. Ibiki just sat watching him a few more minutes, Iruka had surprised him and although he was too good to let it show it took him a few minutes to analyze Iruka’s request and possible motivations. 

“Why?” Ibiki replied in flat monotone. He wanted confirmation of his suspicions. This was a risky course and given the timing not a terribly convenient one… if Iruka was damaged again so soon it may be the motivation that Tsunade needed to intervene in Iruka and Ibiki’s arrangement. She may even be able to get the elders to agree, citing the loss of Iruka’s services to the village from another few recovery days.

Ibiki read the confusion on Iruka’s face, he hadn’t expected to be asked why… interesting. Then understanding boldened Iruka’s gaze, “I will sign a statement explaining that this is my decision, in no way coerced by you…”

“I’m an interrogation specialist, do you think they would believe that… I could get you to sign a statement swearing that your mother was a pink panda.” Ibiki mocked, rising to his intimidating height. He saw Iruka’s breathing speed up in arousal, the light flush to his cheeks. Ibiki walked around behind him, skillfully using Iruka’s reaction to throw him off balance. Ibiki leaned in his warm breath blowing softly over the sensitive shell of Iruka’s ear, “You haven’t answered me… Why?” he asked his husky voice low and sensual… coaxing and enticing him.

Iruka trembled; his voice was passionate but uncertain. “I need it… I need you.”

Ibiki narrowed his eyes; this didn’t answer his question. Why now… why did he want something he feared so greatly? Ibiki strolled around in front of Iruka once more his eyes inspecting Iruka, his body language, his breathing, and the emotions he couldn’t hide in his eyes.

Ibiki skillfully read him… it was love… and something more… something that made him determined. Iruka had no idea how much the thought tempted Ibiki… voluntary surrender, seeing the welts drip blood and knowing it was a gift… something Iruka wanted to give him… it was the ultimate temptation, but Ibiki had spent his life keeping a firm control on his appetites, this wasn’t a move to make lightly.

Ibiki switched tactics; he let the savage desire show in his eyes, the excitement… the cruelty. Iruka backed away until he was pressed against a wall, Ibiki growled, “This is not wise, I am not a man to tease with such things. I WILL hurt you.” This was Iruka’s final warning, his last chance to see the folly of his request. “This is who I am.” 

Iruka didn’t back down, “It’s what I want.” Iruka replied his voice firm; only Ibiki could still hear the terror. Ibiki hadn’t thought that last threat would dissuade him, but it had been interesting, he nodded and stepped back. Ibiki easily slid back into his professional mode of indifference, emotionless control and stated bluntly, “Go request a three day leave. If you are still determined to do this return here tonight.”

Iruka gave a hesitant nod and walked out as Ibiki sat himself at his desk once more. For several minutes after Iruka left Ibiki continued to calculate the possible ramifications compared to the rare opportunity for a willing participant.

Iruka would come tonight, Ibiki was sure of it. Ibiki had come to know Iruka on a level he had never reached with any other person since Idate’s betrayal… in many ways Ibiki had come to treasure Iruka, he was special to him, which made this opportunity even more special to Ibiki.

One who loved him, bleeding voluntarily for him, Ibiki’s cock swelled at the thought. Afterwards he would lay Iruka down on those bloody welts and fuck him until he was screaming in passion. Ibiki smiled, then got up from his desk and uncoiled his whip, carefully cleaning it and working oils into its pliant leather. Ibiki snapped it a few times and nodded pleased at the fluid smooth flex of the whip, the almost seductive hiss as it cut the air and the sharp crack as the tip snapped. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 6: IRUKA:

Iruka spent the rest of the day thinking on his decision, he’d already arranged for Anko to take over his classes for the next three days and put in his leave. Anko had given him a worried look but said nothing. 

Iruka left as soon as classes ended, he had no doubt Anko had told Genma by now. It was just a matter of time before Genma showed up and tried to ‘talk sense into him’… if he found out what Iruka had planned, he’d do more than try to talk, Iruka had no doubt he’d find himself tied up awaiting Lady Tsunade… and maybe they were right, maybe he should be confined protected from his lack of self preservation. 

Not that he thought Ibiki would kill him… contrary to Genma’s beliefs Ibiki would never kill him… at very least he was too good at his job to allow that to happen, he was used to keeping people on the edge for days before allowing them to die. Iruka shuddered, and he was going to voluntarily go to him… allow him to whip him. Iruka’s hands shook, he better go now before he was a nervous wreak.

As Iruka walked into the ANBU building he once again thought on the supposable lack of ANYONE watching him… he wondered what the ANBU who were watching him thought… did they think he was crazy, did they look at him with pity and think he was weak… in the end it didn’t matter, no matter what anyone thought he was going through with this.

Iruka knocked softly on Ibiki’s door and was surprised when Ibiki opened it. Ibiki just looked at Iruka for a moment his face emotionless, detached, then nodded and walked past stating, “Follow me.”

Iruka followed as Ibiki lead him deeper into the ANBU building, through areas no one who wasn’t ANBU had ever seen… no one still living.

When Ibiki opened a door and stood aside Iruka entered. He was in a gray room it was relatively bare except for a table with restraints, several pairs of shackles, spreader bars and other equipment Iruka would be happier… and healthier, not knowing about. The floor was bare stone and Iruka stood uncomfortably in the middle, waiting. Ibiki entered and shut the door. He stripped off his shirt, shoes and hitai-ate folding them neatly before walking over to Iruka.

“You will want to strip or your clothes will be destroyed.” Ibiki’s cold gaze showed no excitement, no anger… nothing. Iruka stripped and walked over to stand before Ibiki. 

“Kneel.” Ibiki calmly directed. Iruka knelt on the cold stone, the cold seeping into his skin and slightly calming him as it cooled his flushed skin. 

“Wrists.” Ibiki requested, his voice emotionless. Iruka presented his wrists, and Ibiki fastened shackles over Iruka’s wrists his face blank, void of emotion. “Place them between your knees.” 

Iruka complied, this all had a strangely surreal feel, like he was watching this happen to someone else… it was confusing. 

Ibiki nonchalantly took a metal rod and approached Iruka’s side, knelt and slid the rod though the bend of one of his knees, through the center of the shackles, and through the bend of the other knee. Iruka began to feel the first pangs of fear as he realized he was now immobilized, he couldn’t move, he was stuck in a bowing position… vulnerable. 

Ibiki calmly walked over taking his whip from the peg then crouched down in front of Iruka his face lighting with desire and fierce hunger. “Thank you.” Ibiki said sincerely, then kissed Iruka on the lips before rising and walking around behind Iruka. Iruka trembled and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. 

“These first two will be practice strikes, just to get the whip loose. I’ll warn you before I start.” Ibiki’s sultry voice rumbled.

Iruka heard the hiss and sharp crack and he couldn’t help the cry that he made at the ominous sound. The second sharp crack felt closer, Iruka could swear he could feel the breeze of its passage.

“Ok, now we’ll start.” Ibiki said his voice deep with passion. The hiss of the whip barely had time to register before the sharp bite of the whip grazed his skin. Iruka gasped and braced for the pain, the next drew an involuntary cry and Iruka felt moisture drip off the cheeks of his ass. The realization it was blood lost significance as the whip sliced his skin again and he screamed in pain, and still the fiery stripes of pain continued until they all blended into each other and time lost meaning. Iruka’s voice grew hoarse from screaming, he’d run out of tears and his body shook steadily in fatigue and pain.

At first he didn’t realize the blows had stopped, he continued to remain bowed as Ibiki slid the bar from his knees and unfastened his shackles. Iruka slumped dizzy with pain. Then Ibiki cradled him to his body murmuring, soft soothing. Iruka couldn’t focus on the words; only the tender loving kisses Ibiki gave him over his damp cheeks and on his dry lips.

Ibiki held a glass of water and Iruka tried to drink choking on the liquid as his parched throat refused to work. Ibiki moved the glass away then tried again after a moment and Iruka was able to wet his lips and drink a tiny amount. Ibiki set the glass aside and kissed him as he stroked his cheeks. “So good… so very good… sweet dolphin.”

Iruka lifted his head to look at Ibiki; Ibiki smiled tenderly, cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Iruka whimpered as a spike of pain made him catch his breath, Ibiki’s smiled lovingly his hands brushing softly over Iruka’s chest with feather light strokes.

Then Ibiki’s hands slid lower, teasing, tracing the lines of Iruka’s pelvis before running over his cock with talented knowing strokes. Iruka’s breath caught in passion even while he whimpered in pain at the sharp stabbing pains of his raw back. 

Iruka could feel the pull of drying blood with every deep breath. Ibiki stroked Iruka’s cock drawing whimpers of pleasure along with whimpers of pain.

When Iruka’s cock began straining up into Ibiki’s hand, Ibiki laid him back on his shredded back drawing a scream from Iruka. Ibiki looked at him tenderly then dipped his head to draw Iruka’s softening cock into his mouth and teasing it to straining hardness even as tears ran from Iruka’s eyes and his blood wet the floor. 

Iruka’s body responded to Ibiki, the pleasure of Ibiki’s mouth and hands soon had Iruka bucking into his mouth cumming, and screaming at the pain as the movement reopened lacerations on his back.

Ibiki drew him up off the floor and Iruka sobbed at the pain, Ibiki’s gaze was so loving his touch so tender Iruka gazed at him in confusion. Ibiki kissed him soundly passionately and Iruka couldn’t help but to respond even through the agony of his back.

When Ibiki drew him onto his knees Iruka whimpered, and tears began to flow freely as Ibiki urged him to bow before him with his ass in the air. Every soft brush of the air sent new spikes of pain racing up his back and Iruka cried out, his body jumping in shock, as he felt Ibiki stroking his puckered hole with his damp warm tongue. Ibiki teased the hole with light flicks and wide strokes until Iruka’s moans grew loud and his breath only hissed at the stabs of pain from his back. 

Ibiki pulled a tube of lubricant from his pocket and squirt a pool of it in his hand blowing and warming it, then dipped his fingers in the warm gel and stroking over the dark entrance with taunting brushes of his finger. Iruka bucked back into it and cried out loudly as the movement caused a vicious shooting pain to surge up his back. 

Ibiki teased Iruka’s puckered hole, finally sliding his finger smoothly into Iruka’s body and stroking, then curving his finger to slide along the ridges of his passage. 

Iruka’s body loosened accepting the intrusion; Ibiki added another finger stroking deeper and brushing over Iruka’s prostate. Iruka’s body jerked and his cry was in pleasure and pain as the wonderful sensation of his prostate being teased combined with the agony of his back. 

Ibiki scissored his fingers stretching and loosening the passage then added a third finger and stroked smoothly deep into Iruka’s body. Iruka heard the soft rumble of Ibiki’s voice, “Sweet dolphin, so good, so tight…” Ibiki positioned himself at the prepared entrance he slid slowly into Iruka, gently stretching him as he slid in to his body. 

Ibiki rested buried inside Iruka to the base for a moment, then began fucking him slowly, every jar of Iruka’s body drew a hiss of pain and Ibiki smiled adoringly at him. Ibiki began to fuck him harder, causing Iruka to cry out in pain at the reopening of his welts. Ibiki angled down thrusting into Iruka’s prostate and causing him to arch and push back into the sensation in spite of the pain. 

As Iruka neared orgasm Ibiki slowed and ran a tongue over the welts. Iruka gasped and whimpered. “Sweet dolphin, thank you… “ Ibiki murmured softly and rose to pound into Iruka’s prostate. Iruka called out his body thrashing, and he cried as the pain and pleasure overcame him, and he came forcefully. Ibiki felt the strong muscles pulling at his cock and grasped Iruka’s hips thrusting hard and deep into him filling him with his cum. 

Iruka collapsed and Ibiki slid from his body. He gathered the panting, whimpering Iruka in his arms and kissed him, deeply. Then raining kisses down his throat and whispering in his ear. “Sweet dolphin, you did good… so very good.” 

Ibiki cradled Iruka to him. Iruka felt the press of Ibiki’s warm skin against the fiery pain of his back and hissed in pain. Ibiki gave him a tender loving kiss and lay Iruka down on the hard cold floor; Iruka yelped in pain then the cool stone soothed him slightly. 

Ibiki drew his legs up and pressed them back the movement pressed Iruka’s welts harder against the floor and brought tears to his eyes. Ibiki smiled lovingly and bushed away the tears then thrust into Iruka sheathing himself to the base in Iruka’s body. 

Iruka gasped the sudden stretching from Ibiki’s cock over shadowed by the stabbing pain as Ibiki’s weight pressed him against the floor. Ibiki fucked him slow and deep, pressing deep into Iruka’s body with every thrust, the pressure pushing Iruka’s back firmly against the floor. Ibiki rolled his hips the weight of his body grinding Iruka’s back against the floor and Iruka braced against the pain. 

Ibiki returned to thrusting, moving faster and harder than before, then Ibiki drew up to his knees grasping Iruka’s legs firmly and drawing them over his arms and causing Iruka’s back to arch, Iruka cried out his ass clenching around Ibiki’s cock hard. Ibiki started thrusting into him hard, fast, jarring the breath and agonized cries from him. When Ibiki began hitting Iruka’s prostate Iruka moaned.

“So good… so fucking good, Iruka my sweet dolphin cum with me” Ibiki purred in a low lusty voice, with that Ibiki’s skilled hand wrapped around Iruka’s cock and teased him over the edge. Iruka’s body thrashed and the pain from his back caused his ass to clamp down tightly around Ibiki’s cock and Ibiki called out loudly burying himself deep once more and cumming.

Ibiki lowered Iruka’s legs and leaned over him to kiss him gently. “Would you like to be healed now?”

Iruka blinked surprised, “You can heal me?” Ibiki was going to… heal him? Why would he take away Iruka’s pain?

Ibiki smiled, amusement tinted his soft smirk. “We are in one of the ANBU interrogation room… we do have our own med nin, can’t have my men going to the hospital when they are injured on assignment, too many questions.”

Ibiki rose to his feet gathering his pants and then walking over to Iruka’s clothes and coming back with a pair of pants, Ibiki reached down and lifted Iruka to his feet drawing gasps of pain from Iruka. Ibiki smiled softly, “Such a tease.”

Ibiki helped Iruka put on his pants and sit on the edge of a table; he made the signs for the transportation jutsu and disappeared leaving Iruka for a minute then reappearing with a med nin. The med nin was indifferent to the cause of the injuries or the person he was healing, simply appraising the damage and running his hands over the cuts and welts his chakra healing them closed. The med nin looked up at Ibiki questioning. Ibiki nodded, “Full heal.” The med nin continued running bands of chakra over the injuries until not even the pain remained.

Then the med nin left and Iruka looked over at Ibiki, Ibiki was dressed leaning nonchalantly against the wall his arms folded, watching Iruka. Iruka stood and walked over to the rest of his clothes, he quietly dressed then came to stand in front of Ibiki. “Why did you heal me?”

Ibiki shrugged dismissively, “You asked.” His eyes were shadowed.

Iruka shook his head softly, “You offered.”

“I’ve never had anyone offer what you did.” Ibiki said quietly, there was something in his eyes. It gave Iruka confidence and he leaned in against Ibiki gently, looking into his eyes.

Iruka was careful not to press Ibiki against the wall, Iruka was well aware of the danger if he triggered a defensive response, Ibiki could easily kill him before he realized and stopped himself. 

Ibiki’s eyes looked uncertain, almost vulnerable although his body showed no sign of trust or even a relaxed state. Iruka kissed Ibiki gently just brushing his lips over Ibiki’s, “You’re welcome.”

Ibiki’s eyes flared in passion and he grabbed Iruka crushing him firmly against his body and kissing him with fierce passion. Iruka felt his strong desire, a need that was more than sexual and he dared to hope.

Ibiki pulled back from the kiss, he smiled a last gentle smile then his professional demeanor returned. “You’ll need to rest. The blood loss and depletion of your chakra will take some time to recover from.” He simply stated, his face deadpan, before placing Iruka at arms length. Iruka smiled in calm acceptance, and nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IBIKI:

When Ibiki heard Iruka’s knock on the door he rose and opened without surprise, he studied Iruka’s face impassively looking for any sign of second thoughts or reservations, finding none he walked past Iruka. “Follow me.”

Iruka followed without hesitation as they walked deep into the innermost chambers of the ANBU building, the interrogation chambers. Ibiki opened a door and stood aside for Iruka to enter. 

Iruka walked in and stood in the center of the room it was obvious he was trying not to look too closely at any of the ‘toys’. Ibiki could’ve saved him the trouble; he wouldn’t find not a speck of blood on any of them… or anywhere else in the chamber. Ibiki was meticulous in his cleaning of the chamber after each use. 

Ibiki entered and closed the door behind him, then walked over to a cabinet near the door, and just as he’d done so many times before he removed his shirt and hitai-ate folding them and placing them on the cabinet before kicking off his shoes… blood was slick and whipping produced a great deal.

Then Ibiki walked over to Iruka, “You will want to strip or your clothes will be destroyed.”

Iruka stripped folded his clothes placing them beside Ibiki’s, then returned to the center of the room and stood before Ibiki without shame, Ibiki was uninterested in his nudity.

“Kneel.” Ibiki instructed, then once Iruka had knelt he tonelessly stated, “Wrists.” As Iruka offered his wrists Ibiki selected a set of shackles and bound his wrists with calm professionalism. “Place them between your knees.” 

Iruka did as he was directed without hesitation. Ibiki took the steel brace bar and with detached efficiency he slid it through the bend of one of Iruka’s knees then through the center of the shackles before sliding it behind the other knee.

Iruka stiffened, showing the first signs of the depth of his fear. Ibiki studied him, naked bowed, his perfect unmarred skin… and this man was here voluntarily choosing to bleed for him, wanting the pain of his touch. Ibiki felt lust and excitement like he hadn’t felt in years.

Iruka walked over taking his whip from the peg, then walked over and crouched before Iruka, he didn’t hide his excitement. “Thank you.” His eyes studied Iruka’s a minute more then he kissed him and rose. 

Ibiki walked around behind Iruka, uncoiling the whip, a 5 ft bullwhip made of braided leather, he worked and conditioned the leather over the years to a supple sensuous fluid strike. It was truly one of his favorites he hadn’t been lying when he’d told Iruka that several months ago… but what he hadn’t mentioned was that he wouldn’t whip Iruka without his consent. Now he had Iruka’s consent and he couldn’t hide his excitement and pleasure. 

Iruka shook softly and it sent a thrill through Ibiki, when he spoke his voice was husky. “These first two will be practice strikes, just to get the whip loose. I’ll warn you before I start.” 

Ibiki snapped the whip, the pliant leather gave a little hiss before cracking sharply, Ibiki’s cock twitched at the seductive sound. He cracked it again getting his placement. Then with a sound of satisfaction Ibiki announced, “Ok, now we’ll start.”

Ibiki could feel his cock harden with anticipation. The snap of the whip slicing the first cut was almost orgasmic; the blood dripped freely, Iruka gasped. Ibiki cracked it again drawing another stripe across Iruka’s fine skin and Iruka cried out. 

With a steady hand and practiced eye Ibiki sliced the skin, the fearful force of the lash descending on Iruka’s quivering flesh drawing screams from his lips, the blood flowed freely down Iruka’s back.

Again and again Ibiki’s lash fell on Iruka’s lacerated back, Iruka’s screams grew hoarse and by the last lash Iruka was only able to whimper, his body too tired to flinch, trembled steadily. His back shone with the bright red of fresh blood and the walls and floor were flecked and spattered with droplets. Ibiki gazed down at Iruka affectionately, then coiled and set his whip on the peg, he’d need to clean and work the leather later on. 

Ibiki removed his pants, then Ibiki knelt down and slid the bar from behind Iruka’s knees, the bar slid easily made slick by Iruka’s blood, and unfastened Iruka’s shackles. Ibiki caught Iruka as his body crumpled holding Iruka gently to his chest, Ibiki’s smiled fondly, “My dolphin, you did good… you did good. Ibiki kissed Iruka’s damp flushed cheeks and brushed soft kisses over his lips. 

Ibiki offered water and Iruka choked his parched throat too dry to swallow. Ibiki calmly moved the glass away, then offered it again this time Iruka was able to drink a swallow. Ibiki removed the glass; it would be a bad idea for Iruka to drink more than a swallow. Ibiki kissed Iruka’s lips fondly and stoked his cheeks as he regained strength. “So good… so very good… sweet dolphin.” Ibiki murmured to him.

Iruka lifted his head to look at Ibiki and Ibiki smiled, Iruka was strong. Ibiki was impressed with the strength of his will, Ibiki kissed Iruka passionately. Ibiki felt a tremor go through Iruka and he whimpered, Ibiki gave him a pleased smile and ran his hands smoothly playfully over Iruka’s chest before dipping down to roam over his hollows of his hips and slide over to caress his cock with taunting skill. 

Iruka made soft moans and gasps as the pleasure from his cock and the agony from his back toyed with him. Ibiki watched with an expert gaze and as Iruka neared climax Ibiki slid him from his lap and lay him on his shredded back. Iruka arched and screamed in pain. Ibiki watched his eyes glittering with desire, then slid down to suck Iruka’s flagging erection into his mouth and coax it to engorged arousal once more. 

Even while tears flowed from Iruka’s eyes Ibiki teased him over the edge, Iruka bowed up into Ibiki’s mouth cumming and screamed at the pain. Ibiki’s fingers traced over the blood slick rocks, before cupping Iruka and drawing him up. 

Ibiki gazed at Iruka with passion and brushed his fingers across Iruka’s taught abs, drawing stripes across them with blood damp fingers. Iruka’s gaze was bewildered, and Ibiki’s brazen shameless hunger as he claimed Iruka’s lips in a long ravenous kiss enflamed Iruka’s passion in spite of his pain.

Ibiki urged Iruka up onto his knees and bowed Iruka before him. The pain of his back, brought tears to Iruka’s face and he made seductive pained whimpers. Ibiki’s cock throbbed at the temptation of Iruka’s hot tight hole.

Blood had left crimson trails down over the curves of Iruka’s ass and Ibiki groaned softly, such temptation. Ibiki ran his tongue over Iruka’s soft pucker and was amused at Iruka’s shocked reaction to the moist heat of his mouth. 

Ibiki continued skillfully arousing Iruka until his moans grew loud, then drew a tube of lubricant and warmed a puddle in his hand before dipping his fingers in and then stroking one over the hot tempting hole. Iruka’s body unconsciously bucked back onto it and he made a loud pained gasp at the pain. Ibiki watched the clotting lacerations reopen at the movement and once again bead beautifully with blood, Ibiki’s cock jumped and he suppressed a groan. 

Ibiki slid his finger over the hole softly then into Iruka’s body, curving and stroking until Iruka’s muscles loosened then inserted another finger stroking over his prostate. Iruka’s body jumped and he moaned in pleasure and pain as his movement pulled his welts.

Ibiki scissored and stretched the entrance, adding another finger and stroking deep, before sliding his fingers from Iruka’s body. “Sweet dolphin, so good, so tight…” Ibiki murmured in a soft lusty purr as he positioned his swollen cock at the entrance and slid slowly in.

Ibiki’s paused his cock flush, buried fully in the warm embrace of Iruka’s body, gazing down at Iruka’s bloody back every bleeding line a gift to him. Ibiki slid smoothly out to the tip before stroking smoothly into the tight hole once more, slowly almost gently he began fucking Iruka. Every deep stroke Iruka’s breath would catch as his back sent a wave of pain through him and Ibiki felt surge of affection.

Ibiki began pounding harder, deeper and Iruka’s cries of pain only increased Ibiki’s desire. Ibiki angled his strokes to hit Iruka’s prostate making him bow up into him, meeting his strokes, his breath coming in pants between soft pained cries. 

Iruka’s welts beaded blood and Ibiki slowed to run his tongue lovingly up the shallow cuts, Iruka caught his breath and made a small pained cry. Ibiki stroked over the welts again and his voice was a passionate purr, “Sweet dolphin, thank you…” Then he rose over Iruka once more thrusting into his prostate, pounding him over the edge until he came, his body spasming strongly around Ibiki’s cock drawing at him and Ibiki couldn’t resist cupping Iruka’s hips to drive deep into his hot tight hole and cum.

As Iruka collapsed Ibiki withdrew from his body and gathered his weary bloody body to him, cradling him gently against his chest and feeling the sweet sticky blood on his chest.

Ibiki gazed down affectionately at Iruka and kissed him with a soft passionate kiss, Ibiki’s lips roamed over Iruka’s throat. He nuzzled Iruka’s ear and murmured, “Sweet dolphin, you did good… so very good.” before laying him back on the stone floor and delighting in the small sharp gasp of pain Iruka made.

Ibiki drew Iruka’s legs up and bent them, the movement pressing Iruka’s back firmer against the unyielding floor. Ibiki smiled kindly and wiped the fresh tears from Iruka’s face then thrust his cock firmly into Iruka to the base. 

Ibiki’s weight crushed Iruka’s torn back against the rough stones and Iruka made pleading pained whimpers as Ibiki fucked him slow and hard, grinding his bloody back against the floor. Iruka’s body clenched wonderfully with every hard thrust and Ibiki sunk deep rolling his hips and grinding into him. Ibiki nearly moaned as Iruka’s body tensed delightfully around his cock

Ibiki began moving faster as Iruka’s whimpers and the tight squeezes of his muscles excited him. Ibiki drew up to his knees grasping Iruka’s legs firmly and drawing them over his arms and Iruka arched beautifully his ass squeezing down tightly around Ibiki’s cock. 

Ibiki started fucking him hard, slamming into Iruka and feeling his muscles clench around his cock, and hearing Iruka’s sobbing cries. Ibiki angled down and started hitting Iruka’s prostate.

Ibiki growled low and lusty, “So good… so fucking good, Iruka my sweet dolphin cum with me” and he stroked Iruka’s cock masterfully. Iruka’s body writhed as he orgasmed, his body rigid, tightly clenched around Ibiki’s cock, the intense sensation drew a loud cry from Ibiki and he plunged deep and came.

Iruka panted, still unconsciously making a low soft whimper as Ibiki released his legs and withdrew from his body. Ibiki nearly laughed in delight, he leaned over Iruka looking down at him then kissed him softly. “Would you like to be healed now?” He taunted without malice.

Iruka looked shocked, “You can heal me?”

Ibiki told himself he had to heal him, as delightful as his sounds of pain and pleasure were, Iruka couldn’t bear any mark or any evidence Tsunade could use against him... that is what Ibiki tried to tell himself but he was much too experienced at reading people to even lie to himself… he wanted to heal him, why he couldn’t say… but he couldn’t deny it. 

“We are in one of the ANBU interrogation room… we do have our own med nin, can’t have my men going to the hospital when they are injured on assignment, too many questions.” Ibiki couldn’t keep the amusement from his tone. 

He rose effortlessly looking down once more at Iruka, he looked at the blood smeared over the rough stone floor, then fondly at Iruka once more before gathering his pants. After covering himself he helped Iruka to his feet. Iruka’s gasp and subdued cry of pain made Ibiki give him a pleased smile, “Such a tease.” He taunted in wry humor. 

He helped Iruka put on his pants then used a transportation jutsu to arrive in the med nin quarters. One was always on duty because there was never telling when an injured operative would show up in dire need of emergency care.

His med nin were the best, they could handle anything… even reattaching limbs, as long as they hadn’t been off longer than a few hours… pretty handy in torturing someone. Remove a limb and make it known that as long as they talked quickly they could have a functional limb… don’t talk and they could watch him destroy it right before their eyes.

The med nin looked up, and then wordlessly walked over to Ibiki. The med nin was a indifferent individual, perfect for ANBU, no emotions to get in the way of doing his job… no compassion, no desire to fix anything more than what was asked, and no interest in why.

On arrival he walked over to Iruka impassively appraised his injuries and healed them closed. Then looked askance, Ibiki nodded “Full heal”. Usually it was not necessary to fully heal anyone except ANBU operatives. Why take away the pain… all that was needed was the bleeding stopped and the promise of being free of injury… his guests rarely left the ANBU HQ alive. The med nin completed the healing stood and left.

As the med nin worked on Iruka Ibiki had completed dressing and stood leaned casually against a wall watching. When the med nin left, Iruka looked over at him, he looked puzzled. He silently dressed and then walked over to stand before Ibiki. His eyes searched Ibiki’s face and Ibiki stilled, instinctively suppressing his emotions.

“Why did you heal me?” Iruka looked up at him with big doe eyes, soft and gentle… and yet here he stood, unbroken by treatment that had reduced other men to psychiatric patients… and he had done so willingly. The thought was vaguely disturbing… ok, VERY disturbing. Ibiki was slightly distracted by this; he shrugged noncommittally and replied in his usual emotionless tone. “You asked.”

Iruka shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Ibiki’s. “You offered.” His soft tone was curious and Ibiki found himself answering truthfully.

“I’ve never had anyone offer what you did.” Ibiki stated, uneasy with the realization that it meant a great deal to him. Iruka cautiously leaned in, his eyes searching Ibiki’s and gave him a feather light kiss. “Your welcome.” He said softly. 

Ibiki’s desire spiked and he roughly grabbed Iruka enclosing him fiercely in his arms and pressing him to his body as he ravenously devoured Iruka’s mouth. For the first time Ibiki wondered if he was capable of love. This need, this savage desire to somehow take Iruka into himself, to keep him by his side… 

Ibiki knew he would carry the memory of Iruka’s gift with him always, treasure it… whipping a ‘guest’ would never again hold the satisfaction it had now that he had this to remember, it could never compare.

Ibiki pulled back from the kiss, reining in his emotions… well mostly, he gave Iruka a last small smile before his reserved mask was once more in place. 

“You’ll need to rest. The blood loss and depletion of your chakra will take some time to recover from.” He stated in a calm professional voice, firmly grasping Iruka’s shoulders and setting him back. Iruka smiled lovingly, and nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7: GENMA/ANKO:

“How could you let him go?! How could you not say anything! Anko! Ibiki’s probably hurting him right now! You heard how bad it was last time… what if he kills him this time?!” Genma stormed back and forth in agitation.

Anko watched Genma pace and sighed, “I couldn’t stop him if I wanted to…”

“What do you mean ‘if you wanted to’, do you WANT him to get hurt?!” Genma stopped, yelling angrily.

“No.” Anko grabbed the sake bottle and just took a sip right from the bottle, the liquid burning a fiery path to her stomach. “I suspect there’s more to their relationship than you can see… and I know Ibiki, he won’t kill him…”

Genma growled in frustration “Oh?! And what do you call the last time… he had to be brought to the hospital!”

“He damaged him, not killed him… it’s a big difference in Ibiki’s eyes.” Anko replied seriously.

“How can you defend that sick fuck?!” Genma renewed his pacing.

Anko shrugged, “Maybe I understand him a little better than you… I definitely know Iruka better than you… you won’t be able to stop him.”

“We’ll just see about that!” Genma snapped and turned to storm out the door. 

Anko sighed, “Knew I shouldn’t have told him.” She said aloud although no one remained to hear her.

That said and done, she was NOT going to mention it to any of the others… she just hoped Genma didn’t do something stupid and get himself killed… she never said Ibiki wouldn’t kill… just that he wouldn’t kill Iruka. Anko frowned and preceded to get pleasantly intoxicated… these ‘boys’ were a bad influence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GENMA:

He couldn’t wait any more; this had to taken care of… Lady Tsunade wouldn’t do anything until it was too late and Anko… Genma could yell in frustration until he turned blue, Anko wasn’t going to do anything either… that left him.

Genma arrived at the ANBU HQ and walked up to Ibiki’s door. He knocked and heard Ibiki bark “Enter”.

Genma steeled himself and walked in, Ibiki did not seem surprised to see him…of course he didn’t think he’d ever seen Ibiki surprised by anything. Ibiki continued looking at him with his cold dead eyes until Genma shifted nervously.

“I came to…” Genma stiffened, this was important he’d already stood idly by while Ibiki had tortured a man simply for helping him. A man no one had seen since… “You will stop using Iruka.” 

Ibiki just continued to sit unmoving watching Genma a few minutes more then his deadpan toneless voice asked “And who should I be using?”

Genma blinked confused. This wasn’t going how he thought it would… no anger, no protests of innocence… just a calm, frigid question. Genma struggled to find an acceptable answer. “You can’t hurt Iruka anymore, I won’t let you!” Genma stated.

Ibiki didn’t even twitch. “How far will you go to protect Iruka?” His voice was flat, emotionless.

Genma frowned, “I’d do anything.”

“Anything.” Ibiki echoed sarcastically. “Even take his place.”

Genma stared at Ibiki in disbelief. Ibiki had the same detached, unfeeling look as he had when Genma entered. There wasn’t any doubt, Ibiki was serious.

Genma couldn’t see any other way, at least he was an experienced jounin, Iruka was a chuunin schoolteacher… a kind and gentle man, he had to protect him.

It took several minutes before Genma could find the courage to respond, “Anything you ask.”

Ibiki nodded curtly, his icy eyes piercing; he rose from behind his desk. Genma stood and as Ibiki walked out the door he obediently followed. As they went deeper into the building Genma started to feel real fear, Anko said Ibiki wouldn’t kill him… but it was beginning to occur to him there were many things worse than death.

When Ibiki opened the door to an interrogation room, Genma felt his heart sink; he forced his unwilling legs through the door. Ibiki closed it and began to strip his shirt. Genma stared in disbelief Ibiki was going to fuck him? Here and now? 

Ibiki turned and saw his face, and stated bluntly, “Not yet.” Ibiki’s gaze was indifferent as he stated, “You will need to strip.”

Genma’s hands shook as he did as instructed, grateful when he noticed Ibiki’s pants were still on. When he was naked he stood awkwardly refusing to meet Ibiki’s eyes.

Ibiki’s voice was hard and unforgiving. “Come here and kneel.” Genma glanced at Ibiki’s groin then up at Ibiki’s face his stony continence hadn’t changed.

Genma crossed the room and knelt, Ibiki walked away and Genma nearly sighed in relief, his relief was short lived as Ibiki returned with a pair of shackles. “Wrists.” 

Genma held his wrists up, his eyes searching Ibiki’s face for any clue what he was going to do to him, Ibiki’s face was empty, just a reserved emotionless mask.

“Place your wrists between your knees.” Ibiki directed firmly, as Genma followed his order Ibiki reached over and took a length of steel sliding it masterfully behind his knee through the center of the shackle chain and behind the other knee.

Genma caught his breath, he was trapped. No matter what Ibiki choose to do he wouldn’t be able to resist… he was completely helpless; Genma felt a nearly overwhelming feeling of panic. 

Ibiki rose and walked over to the pegs on the wall, carefully selecting a whip. Genma made a frightened whimper. Ibiki turned a cynical eye on him, “Feel free to scream, no one will hear you…” Ibiki stalked back and hovered near his ear. “It can be our little secret.” His voice was a seductive purr, but his gaze was vicious.

Ibiki effortlessly rose and disappeared out of Genma’s sight, although he could almost feel Ibiki’s savage gaze. Genma heard the almost serpentine slither of the whip as Ibiki uncoiled it and couldn’t hold back the tremors of fear. Iruka wouldn’t have survived this; Genma took a shaky breath and braced himself for the pain.

The whip cracked and Genma couldn’t help jumping at the loud snap, he felt the breeze of it’s passage, then before he could brace for it another lash landed on his back like a hot knife cutting down his back and he cried out.

Genma heard the door bang open and couldn’t help cringing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IBIKI:

Genma’s knock on the door was expected, not remotely interesting but expected. Ibiki snapped, “Enter”, and Genma came strolling in with false bravado. Ibiki simply watched him, waiting for him to get to the point. Genma fidgeted uncomfortably before getting the courage to speak.

“I came to…” Genma began before faltering. Ibiki stared disdainfully at him, Genma was wasting his time. Genma seemed come to a decision he straightened and declared boldly. “You will stop using Iruka.” 

Ibiki continued examining the fool contemptuously a moment longer before stating bluntly, “And who should I be using?”

Genma sat there like an imbecile struggling to answer Ibiki’s rhetorical question. Ibiki’s opinion of the man dropped through the floor.

Ibiki was curious, “How far will you go to protect Iruka?”

“I’d do anything.” Genma replied without hesitation or thought

Ibiki nearly scoffed at the stupid reply, only a person completely void of intelligence promises to do ‘anything’. There were more things than could ever be counted that Genma, hell no human, would voluntarily do… even under threat of horrible dismemberment, Ibiki knew quite a few. “Anything” he repeated flatly, mocking Genma’s stupidity. “Even take his place.”

Ibiki could see Genma’s torpid brain try to catch up; the cretin actually thought he could match wits with him.

“Anything you ask.” Genma replied and looked away. The man was weak and Ibiki looked at him with scorn.

It was insanely easy to manipulate Genma into the position he wanted him in, think of it as population control. Like any predator it was his job to take out the weak and the stupid.

Genma was stupid enough to believe Ibiki was an ‘honorable’ man. Ibiki had no intension of actually giving Iruka up.

Genma followed Ibiki as he left the room, the deeper into the building they went the more nervous Genma became. That moved him up in Ibiki’s mind from complete imbecile to moron and regained some respect; at least he had self-preservation… even if he didn’t choose to exercise it.

Would have been interesting to bring him to a ‘dirty’ room… however Ibiki’s standard practice was to ‘clean’ the chamber after each use. So even though it would be entertaining it wasn’t possible.

Ibiki opened the chamber door; Genma walked in to stand just barely inside the door, Ibiki could see Genma was fighting not to run. He shut the door and watched in amusement as Genma flinched.

Ibiki turned and began striping his shirt; he could feel the waves of fear rolling off Genma. The man was afraid he was going to fuck him… by the time Ibiki was done with him he’d wish that was what Ibiki had done. Ibiki turned and taunted, “Not yet.”. As he finished folding his shirt he bluntly instructed, “You will need to strip.”

It was almost amusing the relieved look that crossed Genma’s face when he realized Ibiki still had his pants on. Genma stripped, his face flushing obviously uncomfortable with his nudity. Ibiki thought about playing on that then dismissed it, too easy.

“Come here and kneel.” The anxious glance Genma gave at Ibiki’s groin earned him a scathing look. Idiot… if I was going to have you blow me I wouldn’t have bothered to keep my pants on… still, it was a interesting idea for later, he wouldn’t mind helping Genma learn a new skill.

Genma walked to the center of the room and knelt, his surprise was almost comical as Ibiki turned and walked away, then returned with the shackles. “Wrists.” 

Genma subserviently held his wrists up to be cuffed, his eyes perplexed as he struggled to figure out what Ibiki was going to do. Ibiki shackled his wrists then sternly directed, “Place your wrists between your knees.” Genma hesitantly complied.

When Ibiki slid the steel bar through the bend of his knee, shackles and other knee he could almost see the moment of understanding. The absolute terror as Genma realized he was secured in a manner that would make it impossible to move in anyway, completely at Ibiki’s mercy… too bad Ibiki didn’t have any mercy.

Ibiki stood and strolled over to his selection of whips, he was tempted to use his favorite but Genma had already tainted enough of his experience with Iruka, he wouldn’t let that go… so Genma got lucky and Ibiki choose a shorter stock whip.

Ibiki heard Genma’s fearful pathetic whimper “Feel free to scream, no one will hear you…” he ridiculed, then turned and strode to Genma’s side, Ibiki bent low and taunted in his best erotic bedroom voice. “It can be our little secret.” Genma blanched and as Ibiki rose his lip twitched in amusement.

Ibiki positioned himself and uncoiled the whip, looking down at the cowering nin. Ibiki made a mental note to be sure to have the med nin check him for std’s… Not that he was planning on hitting it, at least not immediately… he had no doubt Genma would be crying like a baby and promising anything to escape the pain and just the threat of being fucked on the hard stone floor would be enough to break him.

Ibiki snapped the whip savagely, getting a feel for it and enjoying Genma’s flinch. Ibiki gave Genma an appraising look; it shouldn’t take more than ten, fifteen tops… Genma would be ready to do anything not to be whipped. Ibiki snapped the whip drawing one shallow cut down Genma’s back… shallow cuts hurt worse and the guest didn’t bleed out. Genma screamed and his back beaded with blood. 

The door swung open abruptly, Ibiki looked inquisitively over at the door his gaze brazen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ANKO:

The more she thought about it the worse her intuition yelled, ‘get Iruka’. Anko trotted up the stairs to Iruka’s apartment, she hadn’t even been able to relax and enjoy her sake.

Anko knocked and was pleased to hear Iruka yell out ‘just a minute’, a second later Iruka opened the door he wore a pair of pants and a short kimono. “Anko.” Iruka smiled.

“Hey… I think there might be a problem… I hope I’m just over reacting but…” Anko frowned.

Iruka looked at her seriously, “You know you’re not or you wouldn’t be here.”

Anko looked at Iruka seriously. “Genma was upset about you… and Ibiki. I think he went to go talk with Ibiki.”

Iruka froze his eyes widened, “Just wait a minute.” he stripped his kimono as he hurried toward the bedroom to grab a shirt.

Anko couldn’t help seeing the scars criss-crossing his back, she cringed. Genma may have a point… but getting killed wouldn’t save Iruka.

Iruka came hurrying out of his room, his shirt on and slipped his shoes on. He saw Anko’s look when he came out of the bedroom and knew she’d seen his scars. Iruka didn’t look at her and as they hurried down the stairs he said softly, “I asked him to…”

Anko said nothing. They hurried across the village, and Anko and Iruka exchanged a glance before casually strolling into the ANBU HQ like they belonged there, they went to Ibiki’s office but it was empty. Iruka glanced at Anko, he looked worried, “I know where he is… can you get us to the chambers without getting stopped?” 

Anko frowned, “I might… we have to try.” Anko lead the way to the locker room and breathed a sigh of relief when no one stopped them, she put on a mask and waved Iruka out ahead of her. 

Iruka quickly lead the way down to the chamber where he willingly submitted to Ibiki whipping him. “I don’t have to ask how you know about this room…” Anko murmured softly. Iruka choose not to answer, he swung the door open and gasped, “No! No, Ibiki… please!” 

In the center of the room Genma knelt, restrained the same way Iruka had been… bowed, nude a single welt seeping blood. Ibiki looked over at them impassively, his face cold. 

“Wow, it’s turning into quite a party… and me without a party hat.” Ibiki stated sarcastically. No one moved, then Iruka walked over to stand between Genma and Ibiki, his voice was calm, “Ibiki please stop.” 

Ibiki just looked at him blankly a moment, then nodded and coiled his whip; he walked casually up to the cabinet and slid his coat on leaving his shirt. Anko quickly stepped aside as Ibiki approached the door. As Ibiki walked out the door he said, “Be sure to turn the lights off when you leave kids.”

Iruka took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, then turned and started releasing Genma. Anko removed her mask, grabbed Genma’s clothes and brought them over as Genma rose to his feet. Genma refused to look either of them in the eyes.

“What were you thinking?” Iruka asked quietly, but there was no mistaking the steel under his tone.

Genma looked up angrily, “That you are going to be killed some day by that psychopath!”

“And that you would take my place…” Iruka said coldly.

“Yes!” Genma snarled. “Look at you! At least I’ll survive a little longer!”

Iruka looked at Genma in silent fury, for a moment Anko didn’t think Genma would have to worry about Ibiki killing him, Iruka looked like he’d save him the time… Anko could even picture a whip in the ‘gentle’ teachers hands. 

Instead, Iruka unfastened the buttons of his shirt his eyes pinning Genma’s he stripped off the shirt and turned showing Genma the scars. 

When Iruka turned back around he snarled, “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t take, no matter what you do I WILL NOT STAY AWAY FROM IBIKI.” Then turned and left the room. 

Anko stood looking at Genma, he was watching the door his mouth open and his face pale. Anko sighed and Genma turned his stunned horrified gaze on her.

Genma’s voice was strained, “Did you know?”

Anko shook her head, “No… not until I went to get him to come here. It’s a good thing I brought him, I don’t think Ibiki would’ve stopped for anyone else.”

Genma just looked at her. Anko frowned, “Put on your clothes.” She walked around behind him and poked at the welt. “It’s clotted, but it will be sore for a while unless you go get it healed.”

Genma put on his pants, his voice subdued, “How can you be so calm… did you look, did you see his back… I don’t think he had a single inch that wasn’t scared.” Genma shivered. “I’d never been whipped… until now. I only received one strike… he had to have endured over fifty…” Genma slid his shirt on wincing at the pain. “We can’t let this continue.”

Anko said nothing, and when Genma left the room she quietly followed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 8: IRUKA:

He had hoped he was wrong… Iruka stormed up the hall towards Ibiki’s office. Without stopping to knock he barged in swinging the door shut with a slam behind him. Ibiki raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“What were you thinking!” Iruka hissed.

Ibiki shrugged nonchalantly. Iruka could feel his face heat, his fists clenched at his rage. “Why would you do that?”

Ibiki gave him a taunting smirk, “He asked.”

Iruka nearly growled, “He asked… just like that… you were going to whip him and then what… fuck him?!”

Ibiki’s face was placid, as he replied calmly, “Probably not fuck… Not my type.”

Iruka stalked up to Ibiki and snarled, “So did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy tainting my gift to you?”

Ibiki’s face hardened, and if Iruka hadn’t been so angry he may have stopped, but Iruka was furious.

Ibiki moved so fast Iruka barely had time to blink, Ibiki shoved him back against a wall his body pressing against Iruka’s and kissed him savagely. When Ibiki broke the kiss Iruka was breathless, he could feel Ibiki’s arousal and knew he was just as excited. 

Ibiki growled low his voice heated with passion, “No… he didn’t excite me, nothing could take away the value of your gift.” Ibiki ground his hard cock against Iruka. “This is for you, you excite me.” Ibiki kissed Iruka ravenously. 

Iruka gave a low moan and tilted his face up into Ibiki’s fierce kisses. 

Ibiki drew back his eyes ferocious, “Strip.” 

Iruka quickly, removed his clothes. Ibiki reached out threading his fingers through Iruka’s hair, his eyes glittered but whether it was in passion or aggression Iruka couldn’t be sure. 

Ibiki’s hand fisted in Iruka’s hair drawing him in and tilting his head back so Ibiki’s lips could rain brutal kisses and sharp nips over his tender throat, Iruka caught his breath and he moaned. 

Ibiki looked up from his assault and captured Iruka’s mouth in a vehement kiss, then Ibiki drew Iruka over to his desk with the hand that was fisted in Iruka’s hair and pushed him down bent over it.

Ibiki’s hand left Iruka’s throbbing scalp and brushed gently over the fresh scars covering Iruka’s back. Ibiki kissed them softly, running his tongue over them and tracing the lines. Iruka’s breath caught and he moaned, the hypersensitive scar tissue turning Ibiki’s every touch, every breath into the most erotic taunt and sending waves of desire through him. Iruka’s legs shook. 

As Ibiki reached the curve of Iruka’s ass, he knelt parting the soft globes and stroking over the warm puckered entrance with a probing tongue, pushing into it firmly several times before rising and taking the lube from his drawer coating several fingers and thrusting two into Iruka. 

Iruka whimpered at the burn as his hole was stretched and loosened. Then a third finger was added and Iruka gave a little pained cry. The three fingers slid from his body and Iruka heard Ibiki’s pants drop, then felt the searing pain as Ibiki pushed steadily into his tight hole. 

Iruka gasped and made a loud whimper, Ibiki bent close over him and his low rough voice whispered, “Tease… So tight…” Ibiki thrust hard and Iruka cried out as his hips were pressed into the edge of the desk and Ibiki’s cock sank deeper into his tight hole, 

Ibiki pulled out slightly and thrust hard again. Iruka bit his lip trying to muffle his cries, as Ibiki sank flush and rotated his hips grinding into Iruka’s body, and bruising Iruka’s hipbones as they were pushed roughly against the desks edge. Ibiki pulled back and then fucked him hard until Iruka’s whimpers turned to pained gasps. Then Ibiki pulled out of Iruka’s body and sat down in his chair, “Come here.”

Iruka walked over. “Turn” Iruka turned to face away from Ibiki and Ibiki pulled him onto his lap straddling his cock. Iruka braced to feel Ibiki thrust into him and made a little surprised squeak as he felt Ibiki’s finger stroke over his hole with lube before pulling him smoothly down flush. Ibiki’s huge hard cock filled him, feeling impossibly deep inside his body. 

Ibiki’s hand reached around to stroke Iruka’s cock, as his tongue traced over the scars of Iruka’s back once more. Ibiki’s hand expertly slid around Iruka’s cock as he stroked up and down, his thumb occasionally brushing softly over the head. 

Iruka moaned, and as he climaxed Ibiki’s hands moved to cup his hips and hold him in place as Ibiki thrust up into him hard several times and came coating Iruka’s insides with his cum. 

After a moment Ibiki released Iruka’s bruised hips and Iruka rose off Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki rose and drew hot water and wet rags before tossing one over to Iruka. Iruka and Ibiki cleaned themselves and redressed. 

Then Ibiki walked up and stood behind Iruka, Iruka gave a startled gasp as Ibiki pulled him roughly back into his body and looped one arm around Iruka’s waist. Then Ibiki made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IBIKI:

Iruka slammed into his office, fury in his eyes, Ibiki couldn’t help smiling Iruka was so cute when he was angry.

“What were you thinking!” Iruka scolded, like Ibiki was his student.

Ibiki couldn’t help his mischievous desire to bait him, he shrugged dismissively and watched in delight as Iruka’s face flushed with anger and his body tensed. 

Ibiki hadn’t been so entertained since the last time Iruka blew up at him… this really was too fun; he had to upset his little dolphin more often. 

“Why would you do that?” Iruka’s eyes flashed angrily and his body shook with rage.

Ibiki’s eyes sparkled wickedly, “He asked.”

“He asked… just like that… you were going to whip him and then what… fuck him?!” Iruka demanded.

Ibiki debate teasing him even further, but replied, “Probably not fuck… Not my type.”

Iruka strode aggressively forward to sneer, “So did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy tainting my gift to you?”

All amusement fled, the pain of that question seared him. Ibiki lunged up swiftly pinning Iruka against the wall with his body and he kissed Iruka with unrestrained fierce passion, his need almost painful in its intensity. 

When he pulled his mouth away it was only to rumble, “No… he didn’t excite me, nothing could take away the value of your gift.” Ibiki’s voice was deep and husky with lust and he ground his stiff demanding cock against Iruka, feeling Iruka’s hard cock pressing against his. “This is for you, you excite me.” Ibiki reclaimed Iruka’s lips and he felt his cock jump at Iruka’s soft moan and willing surrender. 

Ibiki broke off the kiss and stepped back, “Strip” he barked, his voice a low growl. Iruka quickly removed his clothes; Ibiki could see he was shaking lightly in desire. 

Ibiki reached out a hand and brushed softly through Iruka’s silky hair before closing his hand tightly in a fist and drawing Iruka to him. Ibiki tilted Iruka’s head back and savagely kissed him, nipping roughly at his sensitive skin, and feeling him leaning submissively into his rough embrace and making breathy moans.

Ibiki drew back looking at Iruka’s parted lips and reclaimed his mouth kissing him voraciously with brutal passion. When he ended the kiss Iruka was breathless, Ibiki’s eyes flashed aggressively, and his grip on Iruka’s hair tightened as he pulled Iruka over and pushed him down on his desk. 

The enticing curve of Iruka’s ass tempted him, but the fresh webs of scars across Iruka’s back were the greatest seduction. Ibiki’s hand left Iruka’s hair to graze tenderly over the precious reminder of Iruka’s offering, tracing them affectionately first with his fingers then his lips and tongue the delicate skin so soft under his touch. Iruka moaned his body trembling as Ibiki reverently and lovingly caressed the scars.

Ibiki’s shameless exploration reached the curve of Iruka’s ass and he grasped the cheeks firmly spreading them to delve into the puckered hole with a pointed tongue, fucking Iruka’s hole with his tongue. 

Then Ibiki rose and reached into his desk, took out the lube and coated several fingers before roughly pushing two into Iruka’s snug hole. Ibiki’s slick fingers slipped deep and hard up into Iruka’s body and Iruka enticed him with soft whimpers. 

Ibiki slid a third finger into Iruka’s core and was taunted by Iruka’s pained gasp, Ibiki slipped his fingers out of the clinging warmth and unfastened his pants and let them drop to his feet and stepped free. 

Ibiki rubbed his cock on the tantalizing puckered hole and pressed steadily into its tight embrace. Iruka drew his breath in sharply with a hiss and made a small cry, his body tensing around Ibiki’s cock, enticing him. Ibiki leaned over Iruka’s lithe body and growled softly, “Tease… So tight…” then plunged his cock in drawing a pained yelp from Iruka.

Iruka’s body felt so good clenched tightly around his cock and Ibiki withdrew a bit before thrusting deeper until his cock rest fully in Iruka’s hot depths. Ibiki felt Iruka’s body flinch and a muffled whimper. Ibiki rocked his hips stirring his cock in the narrow passage and grinding into Iruka forcefully. Iruka’s soft whimpers strained Ibiki’s control and he began fucking him hard with harsh unforgiving strokes until Iruka was crying out between pitiful gasps. 

Ibiki withdrew from Iruka’s sensuous body, walked over and sat in his chair. Ibiki’s eyes roamed over Iruka’s taut body admiring his fine narrow hips, lightly bruised by the desk, those bruises would darken as they set. “Come here.”

Iruka obeyed submissively, but his eyes did not look away, they gazed at Ibiki calm and accepting. Ibiki felt a wave of approval; Iruka had a tranquility about him, a quiet honor, he accepted and faced what others tried to escape… he remained unbroken by treatment that had reduced others to basket cases. 

Iruka stood before him placidly. Subdued, Ibiki directed, “Turn” and Iruka turned away trusting him… him, the man who caused him nothing but pain. The man to whom he’d willingly gave up his blood and tears.

Ibiki reached up cupping Iruka’s hips and sitting him on his spread knees, Ibiki coated his fingers with a puddle of lube and brushed over Iruka’s tender hole coating it. Then cupped Iruka’s hips and positioned him over his cock, drawing him smoothly down to the base. 

Iruka’s body clenched in pleasure at the gentle seductive glide and the wonderful feel of Ibiki’s hard length. Iruka made a small pleased coo, then caught his breath and moaned softly as Ibiki reached around and began skillfully stoking his cock. Ibiki traced the symbolic, treasured scars with his tongue.

Iruka’s pleasured gasps and moans grew louder as the tremors of his orgasm swept over him. Ibiki seized Iruka’s hips in an unyielding grip and thrust up into him until he came deep inside the tight spasming clutch of Iruka’s body. 

Ibiki’s hands brushed softly over Iruka’s hips as he released his grip. Iruka rose, Ibiki’s cock sliding from his body. 

Ibiki got up and drew warm water in his sink, then wet some towels and wordlessly tossed one to Iruka. Ibiki cleaned himself then slid his pants on, making a mental note to go retrieve his shirt from the chamber.

As Ibiki watched Iruka dress, he felt uneasy. Iruka was like no other ‘playmate’ he’d ever had… he couldn’t even shallowly look at him as a ‘toy’ anymore… this was getting into a dangerous gray area between want and need. 

Iruka finished dressing and Ibiki walked up behind him placing an arm lightly around Iruka’s waist and made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu. Ibiki needed him out of there, he found himself very uncomfortable with Iruka’s presence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI:

Kakashi had been stewing on Ibiki’s treatment of Iruka… on one hand he knew damn well Ibiki wouldn’t kill Iruka, even accidentally… on the other, you didn’t have to kill someone to end their life and there was a good chance Ibiki would cause irreparable psychological damage… it was his specialty.

Iruka had already begun to embrace his abuser, claiming to love him, it was a bad sign. Then there was the problem of how exactly they could separate Iruka from Ibiki without locking Iruka up… 

The only one who knew psychology as good, perhaps better, than the psychiatric med nin was Ibiki. It may seem odd, but the best course for helping Iruka may be enlisting the very person who was the source of the problem.

If Kakashi could talk to Ibiki… perhaps he could get him to see the damage he was causing and enlist his help in repairing it… 

This long-term abuse was so unlike Ibiki, he was too knowledgeable to not see what was happening… could he actually have some kind of feelings for Iruka? Kakashi frowned, he hoped not or nothing they could possibly do would stop this from ending in tragedy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAKASHI:

Kakashi strolled lazily into Ibiki’s office and sat in the chair, but both Ibiki and Kakashi were well aware this wasn’t a casual social call. 

“You know this isn’t going to end well…”

Ibiki didn’t have to ask what Kakashi was talking about, of all the elite jounin in the village, Kakashi was the only one who could match wits with him. Ibiki respected him, he didn’t waste words. 

Kakashi removed his mask as a sign of respect and trust, few knew it but Ibiki was as close to a real friend as Kakashi had. They understood each other. 

“I know, things got out of hand.” Ibiki rumbled soberly.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Ibiki’s confession was tad amount to a hard-core gambler being made hokage… wait that happened. Ibiki was ALWAYS in control. 

For a minute the two men looked at each other, reading the others thoughts. When they were alone was the one time neither bothered to wear their mask, not cloth or controlled and emotionless. 

Ibiki wasn’t quite sure exactly when things had started going so wrong. Some how Iruka had crawled in under his skin… and that was a dangerous place to be. People like him and Kakashi didn’t have relationships; over the years they had lost that part of themselves that could form healthy bonds. 

Kakashi nodded, stood and slipped his mask back over his face, then turned and walked out closing the door behind him. 

Ibiki got up and walked over to the peg with his whip, he just looked at it a few moments deep in thought. He remembered the first strike, that first bleeding cut across Iruka’s flawless skin, the fierce affection it aroused. 

Ibiki turned and went back to his desk. Kakashi had confirmed what he’d known all along… This had to end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IRUKA:

Iruka lay snuggled in his bed, after Ibiki had used a transportation jutsu to bring him home, Iruka had showered and climbed into bed. Now he laid half asleep, thinking about Ibiki’s reply when he accused Ibiki of enjoying tainting his gift… ‘Nothing could take away the value of your gift’, ‘you excite me’.

Iruka sighed, would he ever hear Ibiki say he loved him? Probably not… but those words were enough. Then his thoughts turned to Genma… that fool, thinking he needed to protect little weak Iruka from the evil Ibiki… 

Iruka knew he cared but it was deeply insulting! Thinking he was a stronger, braver nin than a lowly schoolteacher… this was going to take some time to get over, he wasn’t sure he could be friends with someone who thought so little of him.

Anko hadn’t been happy either… she looked seriously upset by the scars striping his back… but at least she’d kept her opinion to herself, that’s better than Genma! Iruka slipped out of bed, it was no good, he wasn’t getting to sleep with all this on his mind.

Iruka walked into the kitchen to make tea and wished he had something a bit ‘harder’ in the apartment… or that he dared to go out to the bar, but he really wasn’t up to fighting with everyone, not tonight.

Iruka’s eyes automatically went to the dolphin sculpture, and he smiled. Maybe he’d leave it here on the table after all, just looking at it made him feel better.

The abrupt knock at the door made Iruka flinch, “One minute.” Iruka called out before returning to the bedroom… there was no way he was answering the door in only his sleep pants, one step from naked! 

Iruka quickly put on his pants and a shirt, gathered his hair into a tie and went out to face whatever new trouble was headed his way.

As Iruka swung the door open he nearly groaned, “Hello Genma.” he said with stiff politeness.

“Um, hey… can I come in and talk?” Genma pleaded.

Iruka gave him a hostile look. “Depends, are you here as my friend… or my savior?”

Genma flushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry… really, can I come in?”

Iruka gave Genma a serious appraising look, then backed up allowing him in. Iruka closed the door and waved Genma towards the living room. 

As they entered Genma turned taking Iruka by surprise and Iruka bumped into him. Genma’s hands came up to catch him, then stayed resting griping Iruka mid arm.

“Iruka I care about you… I don’t want you hurt.” Genma stated looking into Iruka’s eyes, then leaned forward and tried to kiss him. 

Iruka turned his head, his body going stiff with anger. “Let go of me.” Iruka stated with icy calm. As Genma’s hands released him Iruka looked up at him and growled. “Get out!”

“Iruka…” Genma pleaded.

Iruka’s hands shook in anger and he balled them into fists. “Get out now!”

Genma gave Iruka one last sad, hurt look and walked to the door. Genma paused with his hand on the handle a moment, then opened it and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

Iruka crossed quickly to the door and locked it. His body trembled but he wasn’t sure if it was in anger or fear, for several minutes he had thought Genma wouldn’t leave. 

Iruka felt a wave of disgust, once again he was caught without a weapon… and in a contest of strength Genma had him beat as well as being more proficient in jutsu… he was sure Genma wasn’t unarmed either. 

Iruka crossed to his closet, took out several of the kunai and a few shuriken, then proceeded to place them in key areas of the room. Iruka tied a holster to his leg and slid a kunai in it.

This was it, he was done being a helpless victim… next time he was going to hurt someone… a small smile lit his lips, or try, he was quite sure it would take a better nin than him to actually hurt Ibiki.

Iruka went into the kitchen and put the water on for tea… he definitely wasn’t going out for a drink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASUMA/IRUKA:

Why him?! This really was a lousy way to start the day. Asuma glowered at the road, this was just what he’d hoped to avoid… he hated getting involved in these ‘relationship issues’. Everybody always came to him… ‘please talk to him’, ‘he needs someone to talk to’,’ he needs your help’… Help, sure… more like interference… like the ‘victims’ wanted his interference, always the ‘good friends’ wanted him to help… Asuma gave a disgusted sigh.

Yeah, Anko and Genma were probably right… Iruka probably did need to talk to someone but, come on, he wasn’t his mommy and last time he checked he wasn’t a psychiatrist… but here he was, harassed into interfering once again.

Asuma knocked on the door. A minute later Iruka’s door opened, Asuma quirked an eyebrow at Iruka, he had his hand on the handle of a kunai. Iruka’s hand dropped away from the blade. 

“Hello Asuma.” Iruka said cautiously. “I don’t wish to be thought rude but if this is about Ibiki and I, then I don’t want to hear it.”

Asuma shrugged, “Ok, but if anyone asks you I tried long and hard to ‘reason’ with you… now feel like heading out for a late breakfast?”

Iruka couldn’t help smiling, “Right now you’re the only one not angry or upset with me… yes, let’s have breakfast here, I’ll make it.”

Asuma grinned, “As long as I don’t have to cook… and no ‘grass’ tea! Coffee, black, no sugar.”

Iruka laughed, “Ok, no tea… coffee.” Iruka stepped away from the door, and Asuma walked in strolling into the kitchen. Iruka swung the door shut and joined him.

Asuma was looking at the dolphin carefully. “Hey Iruka…” 

“Hmmm?” Iruka looked up from washing the rice.

“Can I move your dolphin? I can’t see us trying to talk around it…” Asuma stroked down the smooth glass surface.

“Put it on the end table in my bedroom.” Iruka stated distractedly.

Asuma scooped it up carefully, “It’s a really fantastic sculpture.”

Iruka smiled at Asuma, “Yes, Ibiki has good taste.”

Asuma nodded with a grunt and transferred the dolphin into Iruka’s room, then returned poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

Iruka poured a tea for himself and sat waiting for the rice to cook, “Asuma… why… Oh, never mind.”

Asuma snorted, “Just say it… not guaranteeing I’ll answer but…”

Iruka fixed a serious gaze on Asuma. “Why aren’t you telling me not to see Ibiki?”

Asuma smiled, “That’s a easy one. I’m not messing in anyone’s life, and I’m not letting anyone mess in mine.” 

Iruka nodded, “Asuma, you’re a good man.”

Asuma snorted, “Try telling that to some of the ladies…”

Iruka laughed and got up to ladle the okayu into bowls, and placed some toppings on the table, before serving Asuma.

“Ever think maybe you ought to try guys?” Iruka asked his eyes sparkling with humor.

Asuma shrugged, “Doesn’t do anything for me…” he cracked a teasing smile. “Why you offering?”

Iruka blushed, “No.” then grinned. “Sorry, I’m sort of taken.”

Asuma nodded and said in mock sadness, “Story of my life…” Iruka laughed.

They ate quietly a few minutes. “Head of Interrogation… do you love him?” Asuma asked curiously.

Iruka smiled happily, “Yes.”

Asuma nodded, “Then that’s all that matters… the rest of your friends will come around.”

Iruka looked uncomfortable, “Did they tell you about my scars?”

Asuma shrugged, “Do they bother you?”

Iruka looked at him strange. “No.”

Asuma gave him a wry grin. “Then what business is it of mine?”

Iruka laughed and shook his head, “And they sent you to talk sense into me…”

Asuma grinned. “I got a free meal out of it, I’m not complaining.”

Iruka got up and took the empty bowls, Asuma finished his coffee and rose, “Hang in there, make your own decisions… it’s your life. Gotta go train my brats, thanks for the meal.” Asuma waved and headed out the door.

Iruka rose and watched him leave. “Thanks.”

Asuma winked. “Anytime you want to cook for me just call.”

Iruka grinned and replied, “I just might do that.” Then Iruka swung the door closed.

He had the day off… perhaps he’d go see Ibiki. A light blush covered his cheeks. If he was getting this much harassment… he hoped everyone wasn’t bothering Ibiki.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IRUKA:

When Iruka walked in Ibiki was sitting at his desk, a forbidding look on his face. He looked over at Iruka his face professional, void of emotion. 

Iruka felt an ominous chill, he walked over and stood near Ibiki and gave him an anxious look. “I…”

“It has to end.” Ibiki stated bluntly. 

Iruka’s eyes grew big, his heart skipped a beat. “What has to end?” he asked cautiously although he knew.

Ibiki gave him a pointed look. “It’s over.” He stated coldly.

Iruka couldn’t help the shock and pain in his voice. “I see.” He want to argue, to fight… to cry, but he knew from the absolute look on Ibiki’s face, he wouldn’t change his mind.

Iruka turned and went to the door, but before he left he had to know, Iruka turned and asked softly “Why?”

Ibiki didn’t reply, just gazed at Iruka indifferently. Finally Iruka turned and left closing the door quietly behind him. He walked out of the ANBU building in a daze and down the road to the front gate. 

“Hey Iruka!” The chuunin on guard yelled greetings. Iruka nodded at them and walked out; the two chuunin exchanged glances then shrugged going back to their discussion. 

Iruka sat on a rock at the edge of the tree line, he couldn’t face anyone yet, it was like his heart was being crushed. It hurt too much to even cry. 

Sitting quietly in the tree above him Kakashi watched him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI:

When Iruka walked in Ibiki steeled himself. Quick, clean, over… Iruka came to stand near him just like always and Ibiki looked at him objectively. Iruka’s face turned apprehensive “I…”

Ibiki didn’t want to hear whatever Iruka was going to say. “It has to end.” He stated coldly.

Ibiki saw the fear and sorrow in Iruka’s gaze, “What has to end?” Iruka’s voice was strained.

Ibiki nearly sighed. It wasn’t going quick and clean… more like slow and messy. He gave Iruka a frigid look. “It’s over.” He answered in a firm stern voice.

“I see.” Iruka said with quiet pride, but Ibiki could see the shock in his eyes, the betrayal in his voice, the anguish in every inch of his rigid muscles… and Ibiki couldn’t help thinking it shouldn’t be this hard, it shouldn’t matter if Iruka was hurt.

Iruka turned away and walked to the door, then turned and asked “Why?” Ibiki couldn’t answer, the subdued tone of Iruka’s voice didn’t hide his devastation and there was nothing Ibiki could say that would make it easier… so he said nothing. Iruka walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him.

Ibiki couldn’t help the cynical voice inside that mocked, ‘oh yea that went well!’ He was in a truly fowl mood.  
\-------------------------------  
Next story: 'THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN COMMITMENT AND COMMITTED'


End file.
